Sowlmates The Owl & the Dove
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: Once upon a time, an owl met a dove and fell in love. Akaashi Keiji still struggles with his feelings for his girlfriend, Furuda Ami. He decides to bury it all – fears of the past, forbidden feelings and desires – to focus on a future that could never work out. But he's trying. They're trying… Akaashi Keiji x OC - Two-shots centered on Akaashi from my fanfiction "Sowlmates"
1. Once Upon a Time

_Hello!_

 _This is a particular story considering it'll have only two chapters and that it derives from one of my main fanfics "Sowlmate" with Bokuto's love story. This two-shots is for Akaashi, and his loves. I suppose you can read these two-shots even without reading Sowlmate, as long as you are aware that Bokuto's gilrfriend (one of my OC) is in here, and that both Ami and the ~Dove~ are my OCs as well._

 _I hope you'll enjoy this short story~_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : SOWLMATES ~ The Owl & the dove ~

Once Upon a Time…

" _You are part of my soul._

 _I am part of yours._

 _Forever."_

— **Bruce Adler**

 _Koi no Yokan : (noun) A Japanese untranslatable word, koi no yokan is the instinctual knowledge that you are destined to fall in love with someone you've just met. It is not quite love at first sight, but it is the recognition that a future love is inevitable._

" _You're something between a dream and a miracle."_

— **Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Love Letters**

" _Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, an ardent zealot."_

― **E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly**

" _I meant it when I said I didn't believe in love at first sight. It takes time to really, truly fall for someone. Yet I believe in a moment. A moment when you glimpse the truth within someone, and they glimpse the truth within you. In that moment, you don't belong to yourself any longer, not completely. Part of you belongs to him; part of him belongs to you. After that, you can't take it back, no matter how much you want to, no matter how hard you try."_

― **Claudia Gray, A Thousand Pieces of You**

" _Maybe I was destined to forever fall in love with people I couldn't have. Maybe there's a whole assortment of impossible people waiting for me to find them. Waiting to make me feel the same impossibility over and over again."_

― **Carol Rifka Brunt, Tell the Wolves I'm Home**

" _What do you do when the one person you want comfort from the most is the one who caused your pain? How can I want so desperately for him to wrap me up in his arms but also want so much for him to leave me alone."_

― **Amanda Grace, But I Love Him**

" _You did love me," I whispered. "Just not the same way I loved you."_

― **Jess Rothenberg, The Catastrophic History of You and Me**

" _Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares."_

― **Aman Jassal, Rainbow - the shades of love**

" _Neither of us is happy but neither of us wants to leave so we keep breaking one another and calling it love."_

— **Ru** **p** **i Kaur, Milk And Honey**

Akaashi Keiji sighed deeply as another person bumped into him and apologized. He just wanted to stop right here and sleep but his girlfriend's hand, Furuda Ami, pulling him lightly forward, convinced him to continue to move through the thick crowd. Or rather, he didn't have much of a choice.

He still wasn't quite sure how he had ended up in the most crowded mall of Tokyo, on a double-date with his girlfriend and his friends, Bokuto Koutarou and Kanemoto Ayaka, when he was hot, tired and hated such crowds. It was September but it was too hot to his tastes, especially in such a crowd. He kept being bumped into and they had spent more time struggling to walk than _actually_ _walking_. Or shopping. Or whatever it was that he had been dragged here for. He had remained late studying the previous night and hadn't gotten his hours of sleep. It was a Saturday, there was no practice, he had been supposed to have a day to himself and _rest_. But _no_. Bokuto had decided at the last moment to go to the mall to buy new high knee-pads (he had _somehow_ managed to rip his two days ago and refused normal knee-pads and complained constantly about the bruises on his knees).

Because Bokuto and Kanemoto couldn't bear the thought of being apart for more than eight hours at a time, his girlfriend had gone with him. But Ayaka and Ami had been supposed to go shopping this day.

" _Let's all go together, then!"_ They had decided without even asking Akaashi before showing up at his place while he was sleep-deprived.

Fresh air reached his lungs and Keiji took a deep breath, feeling a little more awake now that they were in more open-space. The two couples stopped near a big fountain surrounded by miraculously empty benches.

"It's so crowded! It's taking us forever to go anywhere!" Bokuto whined, sighing as he put his hands on his hips and glanced around.

Ayaka openly stared at his chest and biceps considering he was wearing his extremely tight Captain America tshirt that his girlfriend appreciated for very different reasons than the volleyball Captain – he assured he looked 'cool' in it. Ayaka had very different thoughts if the way she discreetly licked her lower lip was any clue.

"It is the end of the summer sales, after all…" Ami answered sheepishly, waving her fan with cheeks red from the heat.

"Once we're done, let's go get a drink. Ice-cold drink. Or an ice-cream." Ayaka said, shoulders dropping.

"Agreed! But before! My kneepads!" Bokuto exclaimed, already turning around.

"I'll probably have a look at art supplies, we'll walk right next to the art shop," Ayaka said with a smile.

"You're right! The sales are a huge opportunity!" Ami exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I'm staying here, you'll find me when you're done…" Akaashi murmured, closing his eyes and sighing.

"Eh? Akaeaashi? You don't want to go have a look at the sports shop?" Bokuto asked.

"I don't need anything and I need to rest. I'll stay here where it's fresh…" Akaashi answered, stepping towards the nearest bench and letting himself fall on it.

The fountain just behind him gave a refreshing atmosphere and the crowd was a few meters away so he would be cool and at peace on his own here.

"Okay, tell us if you need something or get lost!" Bokuto shrugged, taking his girlfriend's hand.

 _I'm not moving from here, you big oaf,_ Akaashi thought to himself without voicing the words, simply rolling his eyes.

"You _do_ look a little pale," Ami remarked worriedly, her hand on his cheek.

Keiji barely reacted to the touch, feeling too dizzy to acknowledge her worry for him. Ami pouted and decided to take his lack of answer as not feeling well and quickly followed her friends.

Keiji glanced down at the little paper bag he was holding from the bookshop – the only place relatively quiet they had gone to, except the fountain place. He closed his eyes and breathed calmly, trying not to fall asleep while his brain clicked on and off, the voices of the crowd smothered in the loud background sound. Some people walked near him but he ignored them all, taking in the relative calm he had until his boisterous friends and clinging girlfriend would be back.

He opened his eyes and lifted up his head, realizing he had been nodding off. Was he _that_ tired? Did he fall asleep for a long time? A few seconds, a few minutes or even hours, he couldn't tell, but a look at the giant clock at the other side of the mall and he could tell that not that much time had gone by. But this little rest had been enough to feel more alive and more aware of his surroundings. He straightened up a little and blinked, awake for a little while as he almost felt cold in the freshness of the big fountain behind him.

CLICK!

Keiji blinked and turned to his right where a girl had sit when he had been vaguely unconscious. His eyes slightly opened in shock, he stared at the foreigner as she lowered her camera, obviously after just taking a picture of him. The moment her face appeared from behind the camera, their eyes met and Keiji's heart accelerated.

His dark gray-blue eyes were fixated on bright sky blue eyes. He couldn't look away, he was mesmerized and the girl seemed just as stunned as him.

They weren't in a crowded mall anymore, they were standing on infinite plains of fluffy clouds, surrounded by endless blue sky. A summer sky, a beautiful sky that made you want to lay in the grass under the sun. Fresh air shook their hair and they felt at peace. No one else, nothing else existed in the world but the two of them at this moment. Their hearts were beating strongly, steadily but it wasn't overwhelming, it was soothing as if _finally_ … finally they had reached the culminating moment of their lives. As if their entire beings existed for this very moment…

Realizing he wasn't breathing and staring at a girl he didn't know, Keiji blinked and shook his head. It seemed to cut the girl out of her reverie as well because she looked away from him and down at her camera, cheeks flustered.

Keiji swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous and cursing himself when he felt his entire body, and mostly his cheeks, heat up.

For long seconds when neither dared glance at the other, there was something tickling in the air. As if their skins were covered in electricity that needed to be rejected by a touch, as if their hearts didn't quite feel like theirs anymore. But it wasn't pressuring, it was as if the atmosphere was appeasing them despite the way their hearts just kept reminding them of the intense moment of reverie they had shared.

"I… I'm sorry…"

For a moment, Keiji didn't realize who was talking but then, he turned wide eyes towards the foreigner. She had turned to him once again, munching nervously on her lower lip but looking away from him.

Her voice was soft, quiet, like an angel's. Keiji ignored the feeling that he was suddenly surrounded by white feathers and he realized that she had spoken in Japanese, with a light accent… English?

"I shouldn't have taken your picture without your permission," she continued, caressing nervously her camera with her thumb.

Keiji stared at the girl, too stunned by what had just happened, by the intensity of it, to really take in her words and what it meant…

He stared at her and observed everything he could see… She must have been around his age, with a pale complexion covered in a thin layer of sweat from the heat, her cheeks were a bright red, though. Probably from the summer heat as well. Or… because she was as embarrassed as he was. She had soft-looking, rosy lips, golden, silky hair and… eyes of the brightest shade of blue he had ever seen. Blue sky, a summer sky that took him in and transported him somewhere that existed only in dreams. There was no way she could have such blue eyes, that such a vibrant shade of blue could possibly exist…

When he remained silent, the blond-haired girl turned to him apologetically, lips thin while he stared at her with wide eyes and mouth hanging open, still shock frozen.

"I… I'll erase the picture if you prefer. I… I'm sorry, I just… couldn't help it. I saw you and you were so… so handsome, I just had to take the picture…" She murmured in explanation.

She chuckled awkwardly, blushing a little more as she glanced down at her camera screen, fingers stumbling a little nervously as she was about to erase the picture she had just taken of him.

"It's…"

Hearing his voice, she glanced up and Keiji swallowed hard, his heart missing a beat when he met her enchanting eyes once again.

"It's okay… I was just surprised…" He said.

He blinked, realizing that his voice had wavered. Did it? His voice never wavered, never trembled. He was _always_ in control. So why did he feel like his heart and body didn't belong to him anymore but to _her?_ Forget the heart and body, his entire _soul_ seemed to have been bewitched with a single gaze…

"O-oh… t-then… could I keep the picture?" She asked politely, raising lightly the camera, as if afraid she wouldn't be understood otherwise.

Keiji glanced down at the camera where there was a picture of him. He didn't usually have complete strangers taking pictures of him and he wouldn't like that but he actually… didn't care whether or not she kept a picture of him.

He nodded and she sighed in relief, a bright smile appearing on her face:

"Thank you so much! I want to become a photograph and the light had been just _perfect!_ It lit up your hair and eyes wonderfully! I had never seen such beautiful… such beautiful eyes…" She finished in a low voice.

She blushed and glanced down with a shy smile, Keiji feeling his own cheeks burn.

 _Your eyes are so much more beautiful_ … He thought but his mouth was dry and he couldn't voice out his thoughts.

"I've felt bewitched by them," she added in a breath.

Keiji had almost not heard her calm, polite voice because of the crowd but he chuckled. It made her look up and he quickly forced his usual neutral mask on his face.

"I should be the one saying that." He said to himself, lips barely moving.

She blinked, as if confused by what he had said. He wasn't sure if it was because he had spoken in such a low voice and she hadn't heard, or if she hadn't understood his exact words…

"You… your Japanese…" He hesitated.

"Ah! I-is it weird? I-I've been practicing since only very recently! I'm sorry rude to you have been rude, uh, if I can't speak properly o rude you!" She exclaimed immediately, suddenly so nervous about her Japanese that she stumbled over her words and messed up her structures.

Her accent was also clumsier, as if her native language was taking over.

Keiji blinked, finding it to be a rather beautiful sound whereas he usually disliked people messing up Japanese grammatical structures. She was a foreigner, he might be more forgiving for that. Yes, it was the reason why. Definitely not the way his heart had sped up.

She struggled for a short moment before giving up and glancing down at her nails, scratching delicately the side of her camera. Keiji kept staring at her, feeling more and more like he was staring at an angel…

Sensing his unwavering gaze on her, she glanced up and smiled softly the moment their gazes met. Once again, they were filled with a feeling of immense peace, as if they belonged here, staring at each other…

Keiji had never felt like this with anyone else before. Not with family, friend or lover. There had always been a wall refusing to let him go all the way through whatever he felt. But _right now,_ there was no wall, no fear, no thought… just… _feelings and emotions._ He had never felt so himself, so _alive_ …

Suddenly, for a reason he never understood, she stood up and walked away from him, right into the crowd. Jumping out of his reverie, Keiji jumped up with wide eyes, feeling something close to panic threatening to overwhelm and destroy him if he was losing her. Something silvery caught his eye and fell at his feet, he stopped and bent down, holding a thin necklace with a delicate pendant…

 _A dove…?_ He thought to himself, recognizing the little bird.

Keiji looked up but the girl had disappeared. Heart beating too fast, he moved forward, trying to catch a glimpse of her. When he saw some golden hair shining, he advanced:

"Wait – your name! Tell me your name!" He exclaimed, almost desperately.

He wasn't sure whether or not she could hear him, but he was pretty sure his voice had reached her anyway. He saw her hair swift around, as if she had stopped and turned around. He listened closely to hear her sweet voice, took a step forward but bumped into someone and almost lost his balance. When he looked again, she was gone. He couldn't see her golden hair anymore, she had disappeared into the crowd and–

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and Keiji gasped when he was strongly pulled backwards.

"Hey! What are you doing, Akeeasghi?" Bokuto asked loudly.

Keiji breathed hard, glancing quickly at his friend before lifting himself up on his tiptoes to try to see the golden-haired girl but… he couldn't see her anymore…

Staring at the endless, dark mass of people, clutching tightly the dove in his hand, Keiji felt lost and confused. Why had he felt so attached, so quickly to this girl? Who was she? Did she hear him when he had asked her name? What… what was it he felt? Why did he feel so strongly for someone he had barely met?

"You're okay, man?" Bokuto asked worriedly, frowning lightly.

Shaken out of his reverie abruptly, Akaashi turned around and went back to the bench, retrieving the paper bag with the book he had bought and had dropped on the floor when he had gone after the girl. The girl with enchanting, sky blue eyes… Eyes he had never seen and would never see again. He had the feeling that her face, the details of her features, her nervous fumbling with her fingers, the way her golden hair caught the sun, were already fading away from his memory but… her eyes. Her eyes were still bright, of this unique and magical shade of blue and he knew that he could _never_ forget these eyes.

"Akaashi?"

The setter turned towards Bokuto, feeling as if the world was dark and hot and sweaty again. It wasn't refreshing anymore, he wasn't standing on clouds anymore and it irked him up.

"I'm fine, Bokuto-san," he lied.

It was such an obvious lie that even Bokuto could easily guess that. He raised a doubtful eyebrow but Akaashi didn't seem to notice that he had been caught lying… Akaashi kept glancing around, frowning and tapping his fingers against his thighs, or fumbling with his hands then checking his pockets… he looked nervous, shaken up… but Bokuto couldn't guess what had happened.

"Did something happen to you?" He asked curiously, tilting his head on a side, the way an owl would do it.

"No." He lied again, avoiding eye contact.

He didn't want to meet anyone's eyes for the moment. He was scared that if he met another pair of eyes than the girl's, he'd forget the exact shade of her blue eyes.

"…Okay…" Bokuto said, not buying it but decided not to push his friend when he looked so _not_ himself, "The girls still are at the art shop. Ami-chan didn't want to leave you alone for too long so we decided to separate to be done faster. I finished first, as per usual… Y'know how girls are in shop, uh!" He exclaimed with a laugh, elbowing Akaashi with a wink.

But when Akaashi didn't react, Bokuto frowned even more. He was confused and couldn't understand why his friend seemed in a daze, staring in front of him at someone who wasn't even here… Could he see ghosts?

"Oi… Akaashi…" Bokuto started with a strong voice.

It brought back the setter back on earth and he forced himself to turn towards the Ace.

"I'm sorry… Bokuto-san but… I'm not feeling very well…" He said, looking confused and this time, he wasn't lying.

He had felt dizzy before meeting the girl and even if during the time their meeting had lasted, he had felt only peace and fulfillment… right now he felt… _empty_ , not quite himself. As if she had left with a part of him… but there was something more in him as well – the part of her she had left behind.

His fingers went into his pocket, making sure another time that he hadn't dreamed it all. The dove was the proof of it.

Wasn't it crazy to feel so much for someone he barely knew? He didn't know this girl, not even her name, and there was nothing in particular about her that stood out except her bright eyes… she had even stolen a picture of him… Why… why, why, why, _why_ , _why_ …WHY.

"I'm not feeling very well… the heat…" Akaashi mumbled, sitting down on the bench once again.

"You look… pale, yeah…" Bokuto remarked in confusion, sitting next to him, "You look weird. Like… you… what the hell happened to you? You were taken by aliens or something? AH, here! Take this!"

The Captain took a bottle of sports drink he had bought a few minutes ago because he had been just SO thirsty, it was half-empty and he knew that water was better for the heat but… it was the best he had at the moment and Akaashi really looked like he could need a nap. Or a bath in an ice-cold water. Or both.

Akaashi stared at the bottle for a moment then thanked his friend with a nod of his head, taking the bottle, the freshness of the drink shaking him up from his daze a little.

 _It must have been the heat… I overreacted because of the heat and the exhaustion, that's why. I wouldn't have acted like that with this girl if I had been in my normal state. Just the heat._ He convinced himself, finishing the bottle in a few thirsty gulps.

 _But why does my heart hurt so much…? And yet, feels so full of_ _ **everything?**_

Ayaka and Ami came back and started talking excitedly about the art supplies they had found – Bokuto's enthusiasm made up for Akaashi's quietness. They went to take a drink and ice-cream and the entirety of the time they remained in the mall, Akaashi's eyes kept wandering around. He was looking for the blue-eyed girl. The sound of the crowd, or his friends talking, was all background noise and he was trying desperately to hear _her_ voice. The soft voice of an angel, with a light accent. He tried catching sight of some golden hair, or her bright blue eyes but he couldn't find her in the crowd… He kept hoping he could see her again, but lost all hopes when they entered the train that took them back to their neighborhood. Shoulders dropping, he blinked in astonishment to feel so much at a loss. What was wrong with him today?

"Thank you for walking me back home," Ami told him when they arrived in front of her house, "Do you want to come in?" She continued with a smile and flushed cheeks.

"No, I'm… tired. I'll go home directly," he answered, already turning around.

But she grabbed his hand and forced him down towards her, kissing his cheek before chuckling:

"I don't even get a goodbye kiss?" She asked, pouting but there was something he couldn't read in her eyes – it seemed to be… sadness?

Keiji hesitated before leaning down and kissing the corner for her lips. She quickly turned her head so they'd kiss fully on the lips.

It was only when he was home that Keiji sighed and let his shoulders drop. He flopped down on his bed and took out the little dove from his pocket, staring at it for a moment. Then, he glanced up at the window, at the blue sky. But it wasn't as bright, as blue, as the girl's eyes. He still felt bothered and annoyed but it wasn't because of the heat anymore, it was just because the world seemed a little more empty for no reason.

 _Some days later…_

 _The brightest shade of blue he had ever seen, for the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. A small but happy smile – so lovely, so inviting. Keiji leaned down, brushing her cheeks delicately with his fingertips…_

" _You're so beautiful… as beautiful as an angel…" He whispered, leaning closer._

 _Her lips moved and she said something but he couldn't hear, he had forgotten her voice. Her words didn't reach her, he leaned closer to listen and to kiss her inviting lips but she kept talking voiceless words. He looked back into her blue eyes and–_

Keiji woke up suddenly, gasping and sitting up. In one swift move, he turned off his clock that had been ringing and he let out a deep breath. He pulled at his collar, feeling strangled up by it and cursed the lingering summer heat even though it was almost October. He was sweating and his heart was beating so hard he thought he was going to pass out – as if he was in a match, for the longest rally of his life…

 _What the hell is wrong with me?! I'm starting to dream of this girl now?!_ He thought to himself, angrily pushing away the covers and standing up.

He opened the curtains and was immediately blinded by the sun. He covered his eyes and after getting adjusted to the amount of light, he blinked and looked up. Not a cloud, just an endless blue sky. But not nearly as blue as the girl's eyes.

 _Stop thinking of her eyes._ He ordered to himself.

He turned around to get changed and purposefully ignored his night table where the little dove was resting. He went to school, glad there was no morning practice – theoretically there should be no practice at all but Bokuto couldn't stay away from the court for more than one day so everyone was dragged in for more practice in the afternoon. He was reading his notes for a test in the day when someone called his name and from the loudness of the voice and the way his name was turned into something new that was not 'Akaashi' he knew before turning around who it belonged to.

"Bokuto-san," he greeted with a nod.

The Ace wave at him and hurried behind him, obviously waiting for his girlfriend to arrive. After some small-talk, Akaashi was about to continue his way to the classroom when two voices rang:

"Koutarou!"

"Keiji!"

Ayaka and Ami arrived in the same time to their boyfriends. Koutarou laughed and happily lifted up Ayaka before kissing her on the lips as Ami reached Keiji and surrounded his arm with hers.

"Good morning," he simply said, glancing at his notes once again.

"Is this all? You could greet me a little more enthusiastically. Look at how Bokuto-san and Ayaka-chan act!" She complained, glancing to the other couple.

Keiji glanced at the two others who were sparkling to see each other, smooching each other's faces constantly and sweet-talking. He felt sick just thinking of showing that much attention in public. But because his girlfriend was pouting and would keep complaining about his lack of physical attention, he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She was satisfied with it and the two couples started advancing towards the school building.

"Are you studying for the English test?" Ayaka asked Akaashi.

"Mm… I don't feel confident enough about it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine! Right, Kou?" She continued, looking up at her boyfriend who nodded enthusiastically.

"Sure you will! You're good at everything, Akeeasghi! Also, you had great help! From my Ayaka! There's no way you could fail this way!"

"If you say so, Bokuto-san…" He murmured.

As expected, the test went well and he even finished a little in advance. He reread what he had written a few times and noticed Ayaka spacing out, done for a long time considering English was as natural for her as Japanese. She was drawing some portraits of Bokuto. Keiji glanced by the window, at the blue sky with a few clouds here and there – one seemed to be shaped like a dove… He sighed, feeling somehow melancholic without quite knowing why. Or rather, he knew _why_ but refused to acknowledge it.

A few seats away, Ami glanced up and saw her boyfriend looking at the sky with a sad look on his face. As if he was a bird missing his freedom and dreaming of diving into the blue sky… She forced herself to focus on her English test, but her mind kept going back to Keiji.

Later, Keiji went for practice but after a while of daydreaming, the others on Fukurodani's volleyball club, started noticing his behavior. It wasn't rare for the setter to stay on his own, or be lost in thoughts but… there was something different from usual.

"…Doesn't Akaashi seem strange to you…?" Konoha finally asked when Akaashi went to open the gymnasium doors.

"He keeps glancing up at the sky but they didn't announce any rain, right?" Sarukui continued.

"And then he sighs. Have we done something to annoy him today?" Komi continued, glancing at Bokuto who startled.

"Why are you looking at me when asking that?!" He exclaimed.

"You know why," they all answered at once.

He startled once again but before he could get into a dejected mood, Akaashi came back to remind them to start warming-up. They followed his lead and kept a close eye on the setter but he was practicing as usual, nothing seemed _that_ strange. Akaashi, on the other hand, _did_ notice the behavior of his teammates who kept staring at him from afar or glancing at him then whispering to each other – they probably thought they were discreet.

"Now that practice is over," he started after they had all taken their showers and were changing, "Will you tell me why you've been acting so distant with me during practice?" He asked, turning towards his teammates.

Startling to have been caught, they all glanced around and at each other before all gazes rested on Bokuto – silently asking the Captain to be brave for all of them and ask outloud what they've been wondering for a while now.

"Uuuuuh…" He started, "It's just… we've been thinking… you're a little strange… Today in particular but recently, you're a bit weird, Akaashi."

His eyes widened, shocked that his teammates and friends had noticed a change in his behavior. It left him stunned and unable to find an answer right away…

"What do you mean 'strange'?" He asked, pretending he didn't care.

"Well… you look lost or absent-minded, or daydreaming… You sigh a lot more than before even if we don't do anything to annoy you… You look at the sky sadly…" Konoha listed, raising an eyebrow.

"If you weren't dating Ami, I could believe you're in love!" Komi added, Washio nodding beside him.

Keiji froze mid-way into putting on his clothes, the others blinking at his reaction. He blinked once then forced his body to turn towards the others, continuing to put on his clothes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just desperate about the bunch of you being such dorks even though you're third-years…" He said with a perfectly calm voice.

They all startled, except Bokuto who was staring at him, then Konoha sighed.

"AH well, we should have known it wasn't about a girl! Or any other reason! You should be used to our dorkiness by now, though…"

The others concluded Akaashi was telling the truth and shrugged it off, slowly leaving, one by one the changing-room to go home. Once everyone was gone, Akaashi lifted up his bag on his shoulder, Bokuto following his lead, for once, being silent.

"You know," he started suddenly, "You can fool the others but not me. You _do_ act strange but it's not because we're idiots – does it have anything to do with Ami-chan?"

Not for the first time, Akaashi was surprised by Bokuto's sense of observation – if one person knew him better than anyone, it was him, as annoying as it could be at times. But instead of lingering on his awareness concerning him, Keiji blinked at what he had asked.

"What do you mean, Ami? There's nothing wrong between Ami and I, we're doing all right." He said.

"I know buuut, I couldn't help but notice… you two, you argue for a lot of petty things, and you don't show much love towards each other either!"

"Not everyone can be as lovey-dovey as you and Kanemoto-san," Akaashi replied, not seeing the Ace's point.

"I knooow! It's just…! How should I say it? You don't seem very much in love with her – she is obviously in love with you, but you don't seem to share her feelings with the same depth… y'know?" Bokuto continued, looking a little sad for his friends.

Keiji stared with wide eyes at his friend, wondering whether or not it was true… He might not have had feelings for Ami when they started dating, but it had changed now. He was still having a hard time opening up to her, he was still trying to get over his past trauma and broken heart from Middle-school but… did they not appear to be in love? Both of them?

"Am I really that distant?" He asked now sounding genuinely curious.

Bokuto nodded vividly, his lips a thin line.

"Ami-chan talked about it to Ayaka the other day, they kinda argued too from what Ayaka told me when she had called me about it but… it's mostly the past few days– erm, perhaps a week or so that you've been acting very distant with Ami-chan. You might not have realized it and at first I thought it was because of the tests coming up but… you have to cherish your girlfriend! If you don't show her you like her, you'll lose Ami-chan!" He continued, giving heart-felt advices because he just wanted his friends happy.

Keiji thought back on the last two weeks. It was true he had stopped spending time with Ami outside of school because he wanted to study but she was as busy and they were texting or calling each other almost everyday – well, _she_ was calling him. Perhaps it was the problem: he wasn't putting as much efforts as Ami in their relationship.

The young men were leaving the Academy grounds, Akaashi deep in thoughts while Bokuto continued rambling:

"Now that I think of it, you've seemed absent-minded ever since we went to the mall the other day! You had looked like you had met a ghost or something! Ahah!"

Akaashi froze, eyes widening when he thought back on that day. Instantly, he saw bright blue eyes, a dove in his hands, a girl as beautiful as an angel. He felt light and fresh, as if he was up in the clouds once again, with her…

Bokuto observed his expression, blinking at the strange behavior.

Keiji's heart missed a beat then accelerated – more reactions than he ever felt with anyone, not with Ami, not even his first girlfriend, no one had ever made him so… so unlike himself. Feeling his cheeks heating up and his mind going wild, he lifted up one hand over his mouth, looking away in confusion.

"Eh…? Akaashi, don't tell me…" Bokuto started, starting to understand that for his friend to look so unlike him and blushing like a middle-school girl, something must have happened, "You didn't do anything to Ami…? Or with someone else BUT Ami?! _Did you?!"_

Blushing even more, Keiji jumped in panic on his friend, covering his big mouth and hissing in his ear:

"SSSH! Shut it, Bokuto-san!" He exclaimed, glancing around nervously when several students glanced in their direction.

But Bokuto wouldn't let it go so easily. He grabbed Akaashi's hands and pushed them away to talk, his eyes wide:

"What did you do?! How could you cheat on Ami-chan?! I know you're popular but to act like Kuroo, it's so unlike you! Why would you do that, Akeeaasghi?!" He exclaimed.

"It's enough, Bokuto-san! Stop screaming!" Akaashi hissed, pushing his friend over to an area that was more distant from the students, "I didn't cheat on Ami! I'm not that heartless!" He exclaimed, glancing around to make sure no one else was here.

"Then, what–"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, flushing in embarrassment.

Bokuto stared at Akaashi. Keiji looked away while the Captain kept staring intensely until he felt attacked…

"It doesn't seem like nothing…" Bokuto calmly replied, raising a curious eyebrow, "What happened?"

"…There was this girl…" Akaashi finally sighed, giving up hiding what had happened to his nosy friend – why was he clever for all the wrong things?

"AH! I knew it! You met your Sowlmate!" He shouted excitedly.

Keiji threw him a harsh look and frowning darkly at this idea.

"No. She wasn't."

Bokuto opened his lips, a huge grin on his face but Akaashi spoke up before him:

"She _wasn't!_ Nothing happened, okay?! I wasn't feeling well and that's why I reacted the way I did but–"

"How did you react?! What was she like?! Do you have her name, her phone number?! How do you feel when you think of her?! Do you think of her often?! Do you–"

"Enough, Bokuto-san!" Akaashi exclaimed, interrupting him before he could keep going, "I don't know! I don't know anything! I noticed her because she took a picture of me, and when our eyes met… when our eyes met…"

His voice trailed off and he looked away.

 _It was the most beautiful gaze I had ever seen, the brightest shade of blue I had ever encountered…_ He thought to himself, finishing to himself what he had started saying.

"Time stopped?"

Eyes widening, Keiji looked back to Bokuto who was smiling softly.

"That's how I feel whenever I look into Ayaka's eyes. Whenever we look at each other, we feel peace, warmth and comfort. That's how I know we're destined to be together it's like… she has a piece of my soul in her heart, and I have a piece of hers in mine." He explained, knowing from the way Keiji's eyes shone, that he felt the same way.

"It… it doesn't… No. I don't know her, I met her just once–"

"It can be just once, not every stories are as dramatic as Ayaka and I's. Someday you meet a person, you know it's the one and that's how it starts. It doesn't have to be epic to be true." Bokuto added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Keiji looked away, not wanting to believe it. It was too unlikely – too unlike him and his personality. Crushing or falling for someone after one meeting… just because of one shared gaze… _No_. It wasn't for him. He wasn't ready, he didn't want of that, he didn't want to fall in love again. It hurt too much in the end.

"But, what are you going to do about Ami? You're dating her and you like her enough to care for her well-being and feelings – you don't want to hurt her but how can you tell her you found your Sowlmate?" Bokuto continued, serious once again.

"Hold on – I _never!_ She's _not_ my Sowlmate or any overly-sweet and romantic things you and Kanemoto-san have! Ami and I are doing good together and I have no intention of telling her anything – _ever!_ If you even just _think_ of sharing this with her, or with Kanemoto-san! I will kill you, Bokuto-san!"

"Even if you want to stay with Ami, it's not right to keep it a secret from her. Not telling her you are thinking of another girl… wait, who is this girl you fell for anyway? Was she pretty? Did you talk? What did you do? Do you–"

"STOP! I did NOT fall for this girl! I don't know her! She was sitting next to me for five minutes and then she was gone! She was pretty though… but… there is no way I could contact or find her ever again…"

"Wha– how do you know? Perhaps she had a uniform on or some clue about where she lives or–" The Ace continued, just wanting to be helpful for his friend and help him find his ~One and Only~.

"No there was no clue and let's be reasonable, Bokuto-san. There are millions of people living in Tokyo – billions in the whole world! Finding one person is impossible!"

"Don't exaggerate, Akaashi! Even if Tokyo is big– wait, why the whole world…?"

"…She's not Japanese… She spoke Japanese but she had an accent, probably English but…"

"That's great! That's so cool, Akeeassghi!" He exclaimed, making the setter startle and blink, "Okay, she might be gone from Japan by now… which would make it even harder to find her… but it also means it's someone who speaks English! So, it lowers the possibilities to… um…"

"England, America, Australia, so many more countries…" Akaashi muttered, wanting to say _'I don't want to find her'_ but knowing he wouldn't listen to him.

"Ah. Did she have something particular about her appearance? Something unique, that stood out?"

"…Golden hair, blue eyes."

"…Very Occidental then…"

"This is not going to help."

Keiji blinked, his hand going to his pocket before remembering he didn't have the dove on him.

"There was…"

"Yes, yes?" Bokuto asked enthusiastically.

"She said she wanted to become a photograph… and she dropped a little dove."

"We have some clues! We can find her!"

"I don't want to find her."

"If we start now then perhaps it'll–"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said with a hard voice that made the Ace look over his shoulder, "I… I don't want to find this girl… I'm good with Ami. I don't need anyone else."

Koutarou stared at his friend, seeing in his eyes that he was giving up before even trying to find this dove of his… He knew Keiji cared for Ami and perhaps it was why he didn't want to find another girl, he was happy with how things were for the moment and didn't need anything more. But because Koutarou was in love with his Sowlmate, with Ayaka, he knew how much more precious and beautiful True Love was. He knew that choosing to be with someone else was not the happiest choice for anyone.

"…If you say so… But, let me tell you, Akaashi… Sowlmates are meant to be together, someday, you'll cross path with your dove again. And when you'll do, you might regret never pursuing her at all. More importantly, for you current relationship with Ami, if you don't work to show her you _do_ have feelings for her… she'll end up leaving you. Especially if your thoughts are turned to some foreign girl you met just once."

"…You want me to find this girl, but then you tell me to stop thinking of her to focus on Ami. I don't understand why you are so feeble with my own love life. I know how to handle it."

"I just want you happy, or rather… I don't want you and Ami to be unhappy because you're holding onto a relationship you're not working for." He replied with a shrug.

"…Sometimes, you say some very wise words, Bokuto-san…" Keiji sighed with a little smile, glad his friend had his back.

"Hey, hey~! Am I the Ace or not?! AHAH!" He exclaimed proudly, hands on his hips.

"It has nothing to do with your speeches."

"HOW?!"

Keiji sighed but his thoughts were turned towards his dove… and Ami. Bokuto might be right: he needed to show Ami some more love, or he'd lose her. He didn't want this relationship to turn sour once again – his precious girlfriend had cheated on him, had broken his heart. If Ami felt unloved, she might turn to another man and he didn't want this to happen. Never again. Even if it meant he'll have to swallow back his pride and his true feelings, he'll preserve what he had with Ami. He'll just have to forget about his dove.

 _Easier said than done if everytime I'm looking up at the sky, it reminds me of her_ … He thought bitterly.

That night, he hesitated to call Ami for a while, until he decided to just send her a message. But she answered a long time later because she had been in the bath and she told him she was going to bed. The next day, Keiji and Ayaka were studying for another test, helping each other when they were confused about some details of their lesson when Ami arrived. She leaned over Keiji's shoulder and after some words exchanged, the teacher arrived. She went to her seat before he could talk to her. What would he have to say, anyway?

Despite his intention to make things right with Ami, Keiji's focus, like Ami's or Ayaka's, (and he wished his teammates' too but it was asking for too much) were on their studies. They were in a preparatory class, which meant good grades were expected of them. It was only after the period of exams was done that Ami went to visit Keiji – it had been weeks.

"I'm so glad the exams are done! I couldn't keep up anymore with that much studying! Urhg!" She exclaimed, flopping down on his bed while he was putting some order – he disliked it when she came without warning and he showed it by remaining as silent as he could.

She didn't seem to notice his annoyance, or that he was busy tidying up his bedroom. She turned over on her tummy then noticed something on his night table, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Oh! It's so pretty! Is it for me?" She asked, sitting up.

He glanced at her absent-mindedly but froze when he saw Ami taking the little silver dove from the blue-eyed girl.

"No!" He exclaimed suddenly.

Ami froze and looked at him with wide eyes as he hurried to her and took the accessory from her fingers roughly, turning around and putting it in his pocket. He froze, realizing he had acted like he never had before – he had never looked so frantic with her, he had never lost his cool. But the idea that she thought it could be hers, taking the dove in her fingers so casually… it had drove him mad just for the few seconds his outburst had lasted.

"…Is it for your mother?" She asked in a low voice, "Is it a gift for another girl…?"

Keiji didn't dare turn around because he knew he had hurt her and that the moment he would look at Ami, regrets would seep in. Regrets already made his shoulders drop.

"…A gift _from_ another girl…?" Ami continued, her voice no higher than a whisper, trembling probably because she was holding back her tears.

Keiji slowly turned around to face her, he opened his lips to answer but he had taken too much time. Ami stood up and walked past him, keeping her hair hiding her expression.

"Wait, Ami–" He called, grabbing her forearm.

She pulled away from him, both stopping in the middle of the hall, outside his bedroom.

"No. Don't touch me." She said harshly.

She walked down the stairs and it took a short moment for Keiji to react, his heart beating hollowly against his chest. He ran after her, trying to keep her from leaving but he didn't dare touch her again – he didn't want her to pull away from him like that, it hurt to see her leaving him, it hurt to realize he had made a mistake he couldn't erase. His pretty face and soothing voice wouldn't help him this time. Ami wouldn't forgive him this time – she had already forgiven too many things.

"Wait, Ami, please! Listen to me, it's not what you think!" He continued, following her even though she put on her shoes and advanced towards the door, "Ami!"

"I know you're popular Keiji and when you decided to date me, I was very happy and I thought I was very lucky that after what you had gone through, the one person you would trust and like was… me. But I realize that you never liked me! I was just here for your own pleasure!" She exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as she walked out the door.

Keiji didn't try to catch up to her this time. He was frozen in the doorway, unable to go after her, to tell her he was sorry, that he would try harder, that he _did_ like her and never asked her out for his pleasure.

But her face, red from ugly tears escaping her tears, her lips in a vicious line, her eyes burning in anger… it was branded in his mind – _he_ was the cause of these tears and these feelings. He had hurt her in the worst way possible – she thought he had betrayed her. He had hurt her the way he had been hurt two years ago. He hated himself for provoking such emotions in Ami, she was too good, too nice to go through that… it was this hatred against himself that kept him from going after her.

He went back into his bedroom and sat at his desk, opening his notebook to study. But it took him an awful long time to find the strength to take a pen and start the exercises, his mind only half to it. He hated himself for making Ami suffer, but knowing he didn't even find the heartache to cry or beg her to listen to his explanations made him hate himself even more. They were right – his teammates, his friends, Ami, to doubt he actually liked her. If he liked her half as much as she liked him, he would be in tears right now… But he wasn't. He _did_ find Ami attractive, he _did_ care for her and liked her the way he had never liked anyone but it wasn't nearly as strong as what he _should_ be feeling right now.

Keiji didn't realize at which point he stopped writing, the pen slipping from his hand as, with one hand, he grabbed the page of his notebook in a hateful fist until it was almost ripped off, and with the other, he grabbed his hair while he glared at the numbers perfectly alined on the pages.

 _The next day, for morning practice…_

"HEY HEY HEY! How was this spike?! I totally blew you away, Washio!" Bokuto exclaimed proudly after he had done a particularly beautiful spike.

The blockers from the 3 – 3 they were doing right now glared at him even though they were used to his outburst of overjoy.

"Neh, neh, AKEEASghi! Wasn't it great?!" He exclaimed, turning towards his setter.

Akaashi didn't seem to hear him, grabbing a ball and quietly going behind the serving line. His teammates stared at him, not knowing what had happened for their setter to be so down and quiet – he had remained stubbornly silent whenever they asked him questions. Bokuto looked over at the other third-years and shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what had happened… but a little worried after what he had learned from Akaashi some time ago about Ami, his dove and what he intended to do. Koutarou had no idea whether or not Keiji had done anything they had mentioned…

Ayaka stared from afar at her friend, not understanding everything but understanding enough to remain quiet. It was only after practice, when they were walking to their classroom – Bokuto had had to remain behind with coach – that she spoke up:

"You seem awfully absent-minded today, Akaashi-kun. Does it have anything to do with Ami-chan crying her heart out to me last night?"

He didn't slow down his steps but his eyes widened and his heart missed a beat as she continued:

"She said you had a gift from another girl and that you had cheated on her. I doubt it but… I _do_ hope it's not true otherwise, I'll be the first one to throw a ball in your face. Everyone on the club will take turns doing that – be careful with Koutarou's turn, it might hurt more than the others."

"I didn't… cheat on Ami. She left before I could explain to her."

"Aah, so, it's your dove? Koutarou _did_ mention that you had something from this girl. Did you keep it that long?"

When he stared at her, stunned, a slowly growing anger in his eyes because Bokuto Koutarou had shared the truth with his girlfriend – how could Keiji be stupid enough to trust him to keep quiet?!

Ayaka seemed to catch on what he was thinking because she turned to him:

"Ah, Kou told me about that but don't worry! No one else knows! He kept the secret, and so did I!"

"He kept the secret except for _you_ ," he mumbled.

"We don't keep secrets from each other – we _trust_ each other and tell everything, that's why we're doing so well together. If you had trusted Ami earlier and told her honestly about your dove, it wouldn't have turned out like that." Ayaka answered.

Keiji looked away, lips thin. He felt as if she had slapped him with her words – it was so true it hurt. He _should_ have trusted Ami.

"Look, Akaashi-kun…" Ayaka continued as they arrived in front of their classroom, "Ami-chan still likes you, she's hurt but if you find the right words and start being honest with her about your feelings – you can still fix what you broke."

He didn't answer but he kept an eye at Ami's desk to make sure he wouldn't miss her when she'll arrive. Unfortunately, she arrived in the same time as the teacher – obviously to avoid talking to him. Just like she avoided looking at him. At break, she escaped him before he could catch up to her, same thing for lunch and in the afternoon. Ready to catch her before she could escape after the classes, he arrived to her level before she could walk away.

"Ami–"

"Akaashi-kun," the teacher called him.

The time he looked over his shoulder, she had already walked away. Ayaka pouted upon seeing that and went after her friend while Akaashi had to talk to the teacher. The setter went to the changing-room, waiting in front of it for his classmate to come back and when she did, she had a dark expression on her face…

"What is it, Ayaka?" Bokuto – who had been waiting, already changed, next to Akaashi – instantly asked worriedly, stepping towards his girlfriend.

"…Ami said I had sided with Akaashi-kun, she doesn't want to listen to me…" She mumbled, quickly burying her face in her boyfriend's chest.

He hugged her for comfort, glancing over at Akaashi who looked away.

"I'm sorry that your friendship with Ami has… been touched because of my mistakes, Kanemoto-san."

"It's not your fault Akaashi if Ami-chan's too stubborn to listen to people! She doesn't have to attack my Ayaka! She's innocent in this story! If Ami says _one_ bad thing about either of you, I'm going to–"

"It's fine, Koutarou, she's angry, that's all… I don't think she would break our friendship just because she dislikes me talking to her ex-boyfriend." Ayaka interrupted, looking up at the Ace who didn't stop frowning.

"You _think?_ What if she does that anyway?"

"…I'll see when it'll happen, if it happens…" She mumbled.

Akaashi turned towards the changing-room, surprising the couple.

"Where are you going, Akaashi?" Bokuto asked, blinking.

"To change? Practice will start soon, I have to be ready." He answered as if it was obvious.

Ayaka and Koutarou glanced at each other, thinking the same thing in the same time.

"See, Akeeasghi, that's why Ami thought you didn't care for her – you put practice and studies before her! You never show how you feel, you never chase after her and fight for you two!"

Keiji blinked, staring back then, because he didn't know what to say or do, entered the changing-room to ignore the situation for the moment. He couldn't miss practice – he was the Vice-Captain, he needed to keep Bokuto in check. He'll settle the problem with Ami later.

Unfortunately, he didn't have any opportunity – she didn't answer his messages or calls, she avoided him at school… He didn't want to chase after her like some desperate, clinging ex-boyfriend but if she wanted to break up with him, he at least wanted to make things clear between them – he didn't want her to think he had cheated, and he didn't want her to ignore Kanemoto-san either.

It was why he ended up in front of her house on a Saturday morning. He knew she never left the house early on the week-end. He knew she liked to watch anime in the mornings. He liked that he was the only one to know this about her. No one else had ever been with Ami to know that – there was only him… And she might know things about him no one else did. He liked that too. He liked that there were things that only the two of them knew about the other – _secrets_ , but not secret kept from one another, secrets that bounded them together…

He rang at the door once. He waited, then he rang a second time. He waited. He noticed the fluttering of curtains from her window so he knew she was here. He rang a third time… she never came down. Sighing, he turned around and was about to leave, deciding he'd come back later when she'll be more reasonable…

His steps slowed down to a stop…

" _You never show how you feel, you never chase after her and fight for you two!"_

Keiji turned back towards the house, walking and ringing a fourth time. Then he started banging at the door.

"Ami! Open this door! I know you're here!" He called loudly.

He looked up at her window, inside the living-room but she wasn't showing up. He went to ring again, and again, he might have done that for an hour until he sighed and leaned his head against the door.

"Come on, Ami… I know you can hear me… I'm not leaving until you let me talk to you… just this once…" He said, hoping the door didn't smother his voice too much, "See? I'm being stubborn like Bokuto-san and Kanemoto-san. I'm staying under your window for as long as I need for you to let me talk… I'm… I'm trying to fight for us, okay…?"

But only silence answered him. He sighed, closing his eyes when they started stinging. Did he look too much at the sky and sun and it burnt his eyes? Did he spend too much time studying last night? Was he tired?

…Or did he have actual tears coming up.

He blinked and realized that his vision was getting blurry. There was a short moment when he was totally still then he frowned, not used to tears when it came to his relationships with people. The last time he had cried it had been when his heart had been broken – he had sworn to himself he would never fall for another girl and get broken-heart once again…! And here he was, waiting and begging at a door while tears filling his eyes.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door!" He suddenly shouted, punching the door.

Just as suddenly as he had acted, he heard a clicking sound and it opened. Not having expected it, he fell forward and gasped, he tried to catch himself, barely avoiding a fall that would have made him look quite ridiculous.

He looked up and saw Ami who seemed a little thunderstruck to have seen him stumble forward into her house – she hadn't expected him to be desperate enough to stay at the door. Literally.

There was a short moment of awkward silence as he straightened up and she quickly looked away.

"…Talk now that you're in." She muttered, closing the door.

"I… I…" Keiji started.

For once, he was speechless and unable to find the right words to say. Ami kept staring at him, not quite knowing what to do because it was rare Keiji seemed so… so disturbed. He didn't seem to know what to do, he was at a loss – the calm setter, always cool no matter the situation (which was a _lot_ to say when he had to deal with Bokuto Koutarou on a daily basis – and the rest of the volleyball club). She felt as confused as him.

"W-well?" She said, a little impatiently.

Keiji swallowed hard, hesitated then looked into her eyes:

"I never cheated on you, Ami… T-the dove you found…"

He took a deep breath and continued:

"It _is_ from another girl, but it had fallen from her necklace or something. I don't know her, I met her only once and… _yes_ I… I have this crush on her because she was, _wow_. She was breathtakingly beautiful and if she hadn't walked away, if I had any way to get to know her – I would have fallen in love with her by now!"

He almost bit on his tongue when he said all that. Ami stared at him with wide eyes, mouth hanging open as he continued awkwardly:

"Bokuto-san said… she might be my soulmate but… But _I don't care_ … because my girlfriend is _you_ … I have no way to contact this girl, I don't know her and I just want to forget about ever meeting her."

For a long moment, nothing was said between the two until Ami spoke up hesitantly:

"You know… except the one time you told me about what had happened in Middle-school, the day you asked me out… you have never been as honest with me as you were just now…" She said in a low voice, sounding bitter – but she couldn't tell if it was because of his lack of trust or because he had more intense feelings for a girl he had met only once than for _her_.

"…Is it a bad thing…?" He asked hesitantly, at a loss.

"Yes, it _is_." She breathed, shaking her head in disbelief and stepping forward, "I want you to be honest with me _all the time!_ Not just when you feel like you're losing me!" She exclaimed.

Before he could answer anything, she continued:

"I _understand_ that you were broken-hearted, that you don't want to fall in love because you're scared to be hurt, and I get that it's hard for you to get over it and to… to _trust_ me! B-but, I can't be the _only one_ being understanding, I can't be the _only one_ doing efforts in our relationship, Keiji!"

She took a deep, shaky breath, her eyes shiny from tears:

"You never show me any particular attention or kindness – the sort you _should_ give to your _girlfriend_. You treat me like one of your friends with an exceptional bonus that counts as a miracle when you hold my hand or kiss my cheek! I know you don't like showing physical signs of affection in public but it's almost as if you're afraid you'll get burnt you if you _touch_ me!"

Having no way to deny any of this, Keiji just stared back at Ami, not knowing what to do or say – he hated feeling this way… he didn't want to feel like that, he just… he just wanted her back. He wanted Ami back in his life, as his girlfriend and this time, he'll put all the efforts she wanted.

"D-do you even like me at all…? Or was it all a lie…?" She asked in a pained voice.

Keiji's heart broke, he felt as if all air had been punched out of his lungs. He took a step backwards, hurt deeper than he would have thought that she would dismiss his feelings so easily…

"O-of course…! Do you really think I would _lie_ to you? I… I…"

He swallowed hard then approached his hands hesitantly. Not understanding what he was doing, Ami glanced down at his hands as he put them around her wrists, not daring to go as far as entwine their fingers together after everything that had happened between them… But his hold was soft, delicate… Ami's heart sped up from his touch – it was so _sweet_ , so _tender_ , as if he was afraid to break her… and when she looked into her eyes, her heart missed a beat. For the first time since they had started dating, she saw his eyes filled with tears, they were sparkling and as sad as he looked… he was still _breathtakingly beautiful_ … He… it was the first time he showed so many emotions – so much pain and hurt and fear… He always kept it hidden – even when they were being intimate, when they were making love, he would keep his eyes close or he would hide his face but he would never show his true feelings to her… _But not this time._ This time he was being _honest_ – with himself, with _her_.

"I _like_ you… in a way… I never liked anyone before…! And, perhaps I don't constantly have you on my mind because… I think of volleyball and about what I have to study next and… I'm not nearly as desperately in love with you as Bokuto-san is with Kanemoto-san but… I _do feel…!_ I-I am in _love_ with you! And it _scares_ me to death to know that because _now_ … now if you walk out of my life, I'll be broken-hearted all over again! I won't know how to deal with it! I… I don't want you to stay with me if you feel forced, or if you don't want of me anymore b-but… but you made me fall in love with you, Ami!"

He paused, taking a shaky breath in before continuing:

"I promise I'll do all the efforts to make our relationship work because _now_ … I don't want to be with you just because I hope I won't feel scared any longer but _because_ … I want to _build_ something with you – something that will last for a _long_ time, _years_ and… if this girl is my soulmate or not – _I_ _don't care_ because I choose _you!_ I'm choosing you _now_ and I'll keep choosing you _over and over again_ until you decide you're too tired of me and want me out of your life! I choose you as my soulmate now… and I don't care about anyone else…!"

He breathed hard, and blinked, stunned by his own words. He couldn't believe he had talked so much, such things… but… in his heart it felt right – he wasn't lying, keeping secrets or keeping a mask of cool and calm behavior. He had expressed himself and he had shared his feelings and… whether Ami still wanted him or not… it was what mattered most.

"I-I would understand if… you don't want of me anymore, though…" He added in a whisper, lowering his head.

Ami stared at him, the composed setter who kept his cool no matter. He was blushing, had tears in his eyes, he looked so out of control of himself… He had talked so much, with so much emotions, so much intensity… She felt as if she was facing Akaashi Keiji for the first time, his real self, and that he was so much more fragile than she had thought. He seemed younger, more like a second-year in high-school afraid of what love and relationship meant.

"…Okay…"

Keiji stopped breathing and looked up at Ami, not believing what she had just said.

"O-okay… I-I'm willing to try again… together… if you promise you'll be honest with me, that you'll show me affection and that you'll try as hard as me…"

He hesitated then nodded, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. He had had to almost lose Ami to realize how much he cared for her. How much she made his heart beat.

She fell in his arms, burying her face in his chest and they remained in this tight embrace for a long moment, finally taking in the weight of their feelings. They had definitely underestimated it and from now on, they'll fight for each other.

"Also… could you throw away this dove…? I'd prefer if you don't keep something from this soulmate, or whatever… I-I want us to focus on us and only us…" She added sheepishly.

Keiji hesitated, she might have felt it because she moved away from him but then he nodded.

"Okay. I-I promise I'll do my best…"

 _Later that day…_

When Keiji left Ami, he felt much lighter – not just because he was back with his girlfriend but mostly because he had _expressed_ himself and he had been _honest_. He hadn't realized how much he had needed it until now… It was _scary_ – but opening up to someone might be the first step towards recovery.

Wanting to keep his promise to Ami, he stopped next to a small dump. He grabbed the silver dove and looked down at it. Throw away this dove, it was what he had told Ami… He looked up at the sky – it was still too soon for the sun to go down, the sky was blue… It reminded him of her eyes. But it wasn't nearly as beautiful as the shade of her eyes. This girl he had met weeks ago… he couldn't even remember her features anymore, or the sound of her voice… but he could remember her eyes perfectly. Branded in his memory. He would never forget her – like he would never forget his first love and heartbreak, and no matter what will happen to them in the future, he would never forget Ami. His girlfriend probably knew that whoever was this foreign girl… despite what he promised and said, she'd always keep a place in his heart.

Later that night, Keiji stared then fumbled with his phone for a long time… He typed messages to Ami, then erased it, typed a few dozens different versions… before he hesitantly pushed the button for 'call'. It rang a few times but then, Ami's surprised voice answered:

" _Keiji? What is it? Why are you calling me so out of the blue…?"_ She hesitated, obviously not believing he didn't have a legitimate reason.

"…I'm trying," he answered, hoping everything he needed to say would be shared with these little words.

He heard her light intake of breath, then her sigh of relief. It was _one_ tiny call, it was _one_ tiny step together. But at least he could keep this part of the promise – he would try his best to fight for their relationship…

He hadn't had the heart to throw away the dove, after all. Perhaps someday, he'll have the courage the take it back from the deepest part of his drawer and he'll throw it away. Perhaps he'll forget about it, and the blue-eyed girl. When he'll be able to throw away this dove, he'll tell Ami he had kept it for a while until he had felt ready. She would understand. It wasn't much a secret if he had the intention of revealing it to her in time… _right…?_

After some time trying their best to get used to the new rhythm of their relationship, Ami and Keiji managed to find a good balance for their relationship. They were honest with each other, they were spending time together, they were both equally trying.

Sometimes, Keiji would see the drawing of a dove and think of his blue-eyed girl. He'd think back to the silver dove taking the dust in the back of his drawer. Sometimes, he'd look up at the sky and try to compare it to the shade of blue of the girl's eyes – but no matter how much time went by, he never forgot this beautiful shade of blue. He'd try not to think back to the silver dove taking the dust in the back of his drawer. Sometimes, he'd walk by the fountain where he had met her and he tried not to find a golden-haired, blue-eyed girl in the crowd. Mostly, he ignored the will to open his drawer and find this silver dove taking the dust in the back of his drawer.

Weeks turned into months, then into years. The relationship never evolved as more, but at least, it was as stable as they could be and both Keiji and Ami were too stubborn to give up on each other. Not yet, not now. Perhaps they hadn't tried hard enough yet, they kept repeating themselves.

Little by little, Keiji opened up more and more until he could look into Ami's eyes and say _"I'm in love with you"_ without hesitation – but he never said _"I love you"_ with unwavering devotion and even if she knew he wasn't sharing much his emotions, she hopelessly waited for these three words to come of his mouth.

Little by little, Keiji forgot about the silver dove taking the dust in the back of his drawer. He wouldn't look at the blue sky anymore and think of the color of her eyes. He wouldn't dream or think about this girl he had met years ago when he was still young and easily intimidated. He wouldn't think of this blue-eyed girl whenever he'd walk by the fountain – instead, he'd think of that one time he and Ami had had an ice-cream… He felt confident he was forgetting about his dove, that he held no more feelings for this foreign girl he had met just once. But Ami knew that she was still in his heart – his eyes would not be curious and wondering when he looked up at the blue sky, but it was still melancholic. He would still avoid the mention of doves and focused on owls – easily done with Bokuto Koutarou as best friend. He would keep his eyes on the floor whenever they walked by this fountain. But she was satisfied with all of that – he would never forget this girl even if he pretended he was slowly letting her go. She was branded in his memory. But at least he was trying. _They_ were trying.

But.

 _Once upon a time, an owl met a dove and fell in love…_

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this first part. The second will arrive... whenever it'll be written! Ahah! ^^"_

 _Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it!_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	2. The Owl & the Dove

_Today is Akaashi's birthday, so it's only fitting to post this chapter today. Happy birthday, Keiji!_

 _Thank you for all who followed, favorited and reviewed~!_

 _ **Swimming Trees** : Akaashi is an interesting chaarcter after all. He's more than what we give him credit for! :)_

 _ **LuxKlara** : Ti l'ho detto che postero questo capitolo per il suo compleanno! :) Per sapere che arriva a Keiji e Ami (ma gia lo sai) leggi questo capitolo! ;) _

_**deadlywhisper21** : Ami and Akaashi are cute together but not in the long-term, they're not good for each other and not all love stories end with "forever ever after". Ami and Keiji had their time together, and it had its ups and its downs but eventually, they'll fall out of love and he'll fall for someone else. :) I hope you'll like this chapter more than the previous one! :)_

 _ **nvzeey** : Thank you so much for your review and your word! I'm glad people can find themselves in the situation and relate. Thankfully, it leads to a happy ending~ ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : SOWLMATES ~ The Owl and the dove

The Owl & the Dove

" _Someday you're gonna look back on this moment of your life as such a sweet time of grieving. You'll see that you were in mourning and your heart was broken, but your life was changing..."_

― **Elizabeth Gilbert**

" _When you loved someone and had to let them go, there will always be that small part of yourself that whispers, "What was it that you wanted and why didn't you fight for it?"_ "

― **Shannon L. Alder**

" _What's meant to be will always find a way."_

― **Trisha Yearwood**

" _Some things are destined to be – it just takes us a couple of tries to get there."_

― **J.R. Ward, Lover Mine**

" _You have the rest of your lives to catch up together. After all, soulmates always end up together. [...] Ex-girlfriends are easily forgotten. Best friends stay with you for ever."_

― **Cecelia Ahern**

" _Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are too strange and strong to be coincidences."_

― **Emery Allen**

" _I could not tell you if I loved you the first moment I saw you, or if it was the second or third or fourth. But I remember the first moment I looked at you walking toward me and realized that somehow the rest of the world seemed to vanish when I was with you."_

― **Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince**

 _Once upon a time, an owl met a dove and fell in love…_

Keiji was woken up by the sound of footsteps nearby but his mind was too blurry to understand where they were exactly. Someone might have called his name but he was way too tired and he fell back asleep. Someone kept calling him and shook him but he instinctively tried to cover himself a little more.

"Come on, wake up, Akaashi."

There was a short pause before the loud voice, which resonated even more in his skull at the moment, spoke up again:

"Akeeashi! Akaashi Keiji! AKEAASSGHI!"

The sound of voice rose so suddenly that Keiji's mind felt like it was slapped awake. His body startled and without quite understand how it happened, still rolled up in his covers, Keiji fell off the couch he had been sleeping on and landed hard on the floor. He moaned, wanting to hide his face in his pillow but his forehead only met the cold floor.

Feeling dizzy and a little nauseous, he moaned even more and managed to turn around. He blinked his eyes open. The light was blinding and his eyes were burning – from the tears of last night. Finally, he glanced up and despite the white lights dancing in front of his eyes, he distinguished a silhouette. That appeared mostly human, despite the curious facial expression of an owl.

"You look like shit."

Keiji didn't acknowledge this comment as Bokuto Koutarou stared down at him, a pathetic bundle of emotions on the floor. Calmly, Bokuto sipped his tea, wearing his silly pajamas that read _"Everything will be owl right"_ with an owl wearing glasses and reading a book. Keiji felt anything _but_ 'owl right'.

"I mean, you always look like shit in the morning – it's actually a shock Ami didn't break up with you when she first woke up with a zombie instead of a human boyfriend. But you look particularly hideous today." Bokuto continued with a little shrug.

Keiji groaned, rolling around and lifting up the covers over his head but his feet were in the open air and the cold made him curl up.

"…Thanks for such a lovely greeting in the morning, Bokuto-san…" He mumbled, voice raspy.

Bokuto barely heard what he had said but he continued, knowing that he could be heard even with his voice smothered by the covers.

"You want some tea? I know you prefer coffee but y'know Ayaka forbids me to drink coffee so…"

He heard a grunting moan, smothered by the covers.

"I'll take that as a yes," he answered with a shrug.

Keiji actually managed to nod off once again despite the cold attacking him from every side, but he was woken up by footsteps and the owner of said-feet then nudging him in the side. With his feet.

"Coooome ooon, Keiji, wakey wakey…" Bokuto said, chuckling.

He didn't want to wake up and face the day but when he felt Bokuto grabbing the covers, he _knew_ he would pull at the covers to force him awake and, not wanting such a thing to happen, Keiji suddenly pushed away the covers and sat up.

" _Don't_ even think of it!" He hissed.

"Got you out of your cocoon. Come on, owls don't hibernate!" Bokuto exclaimed, stepping away.

"I'm not an owl…" He mumbled, dragging himself back on the couch.

Wrapping himself up into the covers to keep as much warmth as he could to him, Keiji sat on the couch just as Bokuto brought him a fuming cup of tea. And a glass of water with welcomed aspirin.

"I never saw you so hangover," the former Captain said, letting himself down at his side.

"That must be something then…" Akashi mumbled as he gratefully drank the aspirin, and started sipping at the tea.

"Ushiwaka is worse drunk, and Oikawa looks worse when hungover."

Bokuto glanced at his friend whose eyes were darkened, but still red for all the tears he had cried the previous night. He looked pale, sick and kept his shoulders down. His bed-head was indescribable. Bokuto pursed his lips together.

"Uuuh, actually, no. _You_ look worse than Oikawa."

"Thanks… that's… so reassuring…" Akaashi answered before furrowing his brows, "Wait – no, it's not…"

"You remember what happened last night?" Bokuto asked, raising an eyebrow.

Keiji, more awake now despite still feeling foggy, looked around. It was Bokuto's living-room of the flat he shared with his girlfriend of almost four years now. The same amount of years he had dated Furuda Ami…

At the thought of the woman who was the reason of his current state, he lowered his gaze toward the tea. There was a single leaf of tea floating upwards. A sign of luck. He didn't feel lucky.

Despite a difficult beginning, he and Ami had hold on for several years together. Until they graduated high-school, after the promise he had given her to try hard to make their couple work, things had been rather smooth. But when the time of going to the university came and they chose different fields of work, different lives, things got more complicated. Ami had insisted they should live together – there was no point in having two different places if they should spend lots of time together. It was what Ayaka and Bokuto would do considering she was moving in with him. They were a couple who had dated just as long so why not do the same? It was Ami's main opinion. Keiji hadn't wanted to move in with Ami _anywhere_ – he didn't feel ready to live constantly by her side, or _anyone's_ , at the time. He wanted to discover adulthood on his own but she insisted so much, _so, so much_ that he ended up bending to her will. After that, between his practice with the volleyball team, his studies at the Keio Business School, and Ami's own studies… despite living together, they didn't spend _that much_ time together. It was the reason why she broke up with him the first time.

It had been so sudden and shocking that Keiji had been at a total loss back then, and it was the first time he had ended up spending a few nights at Bokuto's place – after all, he had nowhere else to go and he didn't have to heart to tell his parents his relationship with Ami had ended so suddenly. But then, she came back to him and they decided to keep trying, to give themselves another chance. _'We were having difficulties because we were just discovering university and adulthood, we were struggling and it was normal but we shouldn't give up'_ was what Ami kept repeating after that.

They decided to keep trying and for a long while, they really felt like a real couple, almost as if they were on a honeymoon – they were _almost_ as sweet as Koutarou and Ayaka, and _almost_ as passionate as Kuroo and his girlfriend, Saito Akane. But ultimately, there was always something missing. _"You never really opened up to me, I don't think I even know you at all after three years and three months together"_ was the reason why she broke up with him the second time. It wasn't exactly breaking-up suddenly like the first time, it was slow and took several weeks. It had started with this comment and after that, Ami just kept on reminding him just how much he didn't show as much love, how he had _dared_ crush on another girl back in high-school – a foreigner he had barely met, at that! How he had never said 'I love you' or given his vows of eternal love like she had… So much for vows of eternal love. The annoyance and bickering turned into arguments and finally, they agreed to break up – they were going nowhere, after all. It was the same thing all the time, they would never work together, not really…

It was the second time Keiji spent an awful lot of nights on Bokuto's couch, him, and Ayaka, and their teammates and friends, telling him how he should get over it. That it had been doomed from the beginning and they would be happier on their own than together… But it still hurt when the relationship you had hold on for three years suddenly turned into loneliness. It was the dark period of lots of boys' evenings – to Ayaka's despair, until she forbid them to do their "boys' evenings" in her flat (too much alcohol and tears and naked body parts she'd rather forget all about and also, too many broken things involved). Despite breaking up, Keiji and Ami had kept in touch – at first, it was mostly so they could talk about how to organize the moving-away and their own ways… but the cold and almost professional conversations turned into speeches of sadness and why they hadn't worked out and what mistakes they had done on the way… the texts turned into calls… the calls into quick visits to take a café, then at their former flat that Ami had kept because he was a gentleman… And one night they decided to try again. The way they had almost forced their hands to touch, how sad and tired their gazes had been should have been proof enough that they would never work out no matter how much they tried… But they gave it a chance anyway.

It barely lasted a little over two months, just two months before their four-years anniversary. At least, the last break-up – the one from the previous night – had gone without a fight. Ami had gone to Keiji's side, sat down and gave her an entire speech – obviously one she had prepared for a long time considering how well made it had been – about why they should stop right now before hurting each other more. He had agreed without hesitation. He had even felt his body and mind relax, and he remembered a sigh of relief escaping his lips… But barely two minutes after Ami had gone into their– _her_ room, Keiji just stood up and left the flat without a goodbye. He walked under the rain until he reached the Bokuto. Koutarou and Ayaka weren't even surprised anymore when he showed up, his tears hidden by the raindrops rolling down his face. They let him in and Koutarou handled his friend, knowing that comfort was useless and he just needed to let it all out. They drunk (mostly Keiji, though) until he was screaming all of his anger and bitterness, and crying about everything that hadn't worked out and how much he regretted and why he couldn't really like her… He must have fallen asleep at some point and _there he was_ … Staring at a tea leaf floating in his tea, wearing his friend's clothes because he had left with nothing else but what he had been wearing the previous night.

"We broke up…" He said and even if his heart felt a little heavy, his voice wasn't sad.

"I know, you kinda got drunk about it last night… I was tempted to call the others so they'd join in but Ayaka said it was too late and stuff about how it'd bother the neighbors…"

Keiji glanced up, staring ahead of him. He still felt groggy – from alcohol and sadness – but there was a strange peace because he felt as if Ami and him had finally let it all go… and it felt good. Hurting each other and breaking their hearts weren't the best parts – but they were free to start anew. He might have cried about all of failures and mistakes and broken promises of their almost-four-years relationship, but now he felt lighter. As if chains he hadn't even realized were strangling him, had broken to let him go.

"Well, it's definitely not the first time Ami decides to break up with you – she might change her mind again and, well…"

Bokuto obviously hesitated, not knowing what to say but Keiji calmly answered:

"No. It was the last try. We broke up definitely." He said.

Koutarou stared at him, observing closely his expression and waiting for him to open up:

"There's nothing left to us anymore, we tried and failed too many times. We'd only hurt each other, and our friends, further, if we kept holding onto something that's not working." Keiji said.

There was a moment of silence until Koutarou's hand landed on his shoulder. Surprised, he glanced at his friend and even if his lips were tight, he seemed somehow… relieved.

"Y'know… The last time you had said you two had broken up, you never really expressed how you felt about it. Last night you did. And… I'm glad you're sane-minded enough to realize your relationship was going nowhere and it's best to let go now." He said, "You and Ami are too unhappy when you're together even if you prefer to ignore it."

"You knew Ami and I were going nowhere before anyone else, didn't you?" He said, already knowing the answer.

He took a deep breathe then nodded, looking a little uncomfortable for hiding for so long what he thought of this relationship of theirs.

"Yeah… Ayaka and I knew you two would never work out. Even back in high-school I had my doubts but… I thought that over time, you'd either realize it, or your feelings would grow into more. I never thought you'd hold on for, ugh… _four years_ … That's a hell of a long time for a non-functional couple. Imagine how long you could hold on with your True Love."

"I can only hope for all eternity…" He sighed, knowing it was what every couple around him ended up saying.

Whether it was Koutarou and his Ayaka who were the first examples of Sowlmates he knew… Or Hajime with his Kiku. Or Tetsurou and his Akane… or Tooru and his Shiori… They had all found their Sowlmates and everyone knew that they would stay together forever simply because they had hold on for the right reasons, with the right feelings – there was this _something_ in their gazes that said that the person they were in love with was their everything. Their best friend, their lover, their soulmate. They were connected by a string of fate in a way that Keiji and Ami never were.

"You can only move on, and get the right one this time…" Koutarou said with an encouraging smile.

Keiji seemed thoughtful then nodded. Slowly, the tiniest of smile appeared on his face and he seemed amused, despite the longing melancholy on his face.

"When I think back on my first year of high-school and how much you and Ayaka would mess up before getting together… Who would have guessed you'd be the only with a long and lasting relationship out of all of us?"

"I'm the Cupid of the National team at this point~" Bokuto said proudly, stretching his arms then letting his hands fall behind his neck, "Everyone turns to me for love advice~!"

"If back then I had been told such a thing, I wouldn't have believed it."

"Ahah! Neither would I! I mean, Ayaka and I _did_ have a hard time before we ended up together! An entire year messing around until we found each other! It's all a question of timing!"

"Speaking of… where is Ayaka?" Keiji asked curiously.

"She left for school, left you in my care she said and–"

"What?! But! I have to go!" Keiji suddenly exclaimed, standing up and letting the covers fall at his feet, "I'm going to be late and–"

"Calm down! Ayaka said she'd give you her notes – and also, don't think you could go _all the way_ to Keio with that face without having someone calling the hospital or the cops! And you're in no state to go studying!"

Koutarou grabbed his wrist and forced him down with ease, not even realizing his strength.

"You _rest_ today, I'll go get you some stuff from your place so you don't have to face Ami for the moment. You need to eat something, watch the movies the girls love watching to cry, eat ice-cream or something – you're even allowed to eat Ayaka's chocolate. _Exceptionally_. Tonight, you'll sleep well, safe and sound on my great couch and tomorrow… you'll go back to being your usual Akaashi Keiji. But today, you have the right to break down a little and take a breather. Okay?"

He looked right into his friend's eyes, gold meeting blue-green… then slowly, Keiji nodded hesitantly. And finally, he sighed in relief and relaxed on the couch.

After Bokuto had brought him some clothes and some of his stuff, Keiji, as expected from the brilliant setter, went back to the university and practice. It was hard getting used to the idea that he and Ami were definitely over and he was worried when they met to share their stuff and go their own way but even if they couldn't remain friends after being together for so long, there was nothing left to hold on. Meeting her was surprisingly easy and it took away some of the guilt he felt. He felt lighter, day by day, it was easier to think of a new way to live his life.

"You should find yourself a girl."

Keiji looked up, unimpressed at Kuroo while the volleyball team was changing clothes.

"Why? I'm very happy on my own and I don't need anyone," Keiji answered with a shrug.

"That's not what I meant – you need someone with no strings attached! Just a girl to discover new things and experience new sensations!" He exclaimed, waving his hand nonchalantly with his usual smirk.

"…Basically, you are telling me I should date a girl just for the sake of it – for sex?" Akaashi concluded, knowing well enough the middle-blocker to know what he was thinking of.

"Exactly – it'll help you get over your broken heart!" He added with a cheerful nod.

"It never works out the right way this sort of things and people end up hurt anyway," Oikawa commented.

"Like you and your big mess?" Kuroo said with a teasing smirk, making the setter huff and look away.

"And it worked out _so well_ for you after Kohaku – you did end up with the right girl but at what price?" Bokuto teased.

"Shut up! Akane and I's story is complicated and you know damn well why!" He hissed in reply, still not quite believing he was dating _Saito Akane_ of all possible people.

"I'm not interested in girls, I don't see why I should date anyone," Akaashi said with a stern expression.

They all glanced at him, blinking and looking at him with wide eyes. Until Ushijima narrowed his eyes thoughtfully:

"…I see. I had no idea you were into this sort of things."

Kuroo draped an arm around his friend's shoulders, leaning towards his ear for a pretend-secret that everyone heard:

"You should have said so that you preferred to date a man – you should know we don't judge here, look at Bokuto. He's well-accepted among us despite being _Bokuto_." He said, everyone except said-Bokuto nodding to that.

"EH! What is THAT supposed to mean?!"

"That's NOT what I meant!" Akaashi exclaimed, taking off Kuroo's arm from his shoulders, "I broke up with Ami just a month ago! I don't feel like going out with anyone for the moment! And I don't like being with someone just for sex, I need a connection, _feelings!"_

"You're living a sad, sad life…" Kuroo sighed, shaking his head.

"Should we tell Aka-chan that you said that~?" Oikawa teased.

Kuroo immediately startled guiltily, a flush appearing on his cheeks – it was too embarrassing to think of the consequences of such words being shared with his girlfriend. Akane would skin him alive for saying that – she was jealous of all of his conquests but _was he_ to blame if he was _born_ sexy?

"Don't you _dare_. Or I'll tell Shiori about that hot girl that made you receive a ball in the head the other day."

It was Oikawa's turn to be too embarrassed and afraid of what would happen to him if his girlfriend learned about it – they all knew that it was best to keep Shiori from getting angry.

"I say!" Bokuto exclaimed cheerfully, bringing everyone's attention on him, "We should go out, have a drink, enjoy a good night between men without our ladies!"

"Another night out? Ayaka will kill you," Kuroo said.

"Actually – _she's_ the one who mentioned it. She needs her rest because of the time she spent helping out with that gala in a month. A very big thing the Fairchild-Clarkson organize and the Kanemoto Group helps; she's been sleeping for less than five hours per night."

"And I suppose that when she _could_ have slept, you enjoyed some naughty time together anyway~?" Kuroo teased, knowing how much time his friends spent _not_ sleeping in their bed (or any other place for that matter).

Koutarou flushed but didn't deny it – Akaashi sighed, thinking back on the few (read: many, many, many) sleepless nights he had had under their roof _because_ of their naughty time.

"The point is – she suggested we should have a night out, so let's go have fun! With or without a girl for Akaashi in the end, what matters is that we'll relax and have fun!"

"You're _always_ relaxed and having fun, though," Oikawa remarked with a teasing smile.

"Whatever! It's not about me, but Akeeasghi!" He exclaimed, suddenly turning towards his friend, "It's your night – you choose where you want to go!"

Everyone turned towards Akaashi, he was about to repeat yet again that he didn't want to go out, have fun, or get a girl… but the fact that his friends were trying so hard to cheer him up when he was still mourning his four-years relationship with Ami, made him feel better. He sighed but smiled, a little, but it was still a smile.

"…Then, our usual place," he said.

The others all grinned and cheered, already impatient for the night that would follow. After their practice, and after a fight to get the over-practicing ones (they were all of the over-practicing type, but some even more than others) to get off court, they all agreed to meet at their usual place, at the usual time. Dressed well, but casual, they all met then went inside, taking their favorite drinks and things quickly heating up when the shooters and bets piled up.

"How many times did you do it, now?" Ushijima asked, watching as Iwaizumi and Bokuto went in position for arm-wrestling.

"I'm at twelve victories!" Bokuto exclaimed, confidence unwavering as he pulled up his sleeve over his elbow.

"Ten for me! I'm going to get you tonight!" Iwaizumi answered, doing the same.

"Bring it on!" He exclaimed with a cheerful laugh.

"Ushiwaka, you're next, so get ready!" Iwaizumi exclaimed as they grabbed hands.

"All right~! Ready~!" Kuroo exclaimed, in the middle and keeping his hand on both of their hands, "GO!"

Grunts escaped both Aces as they started their arm-wrestling. Oikawa encouraged for Iwa-chan, obviously, Kuroo for Bokuto and Ushiwaka just tapped in his hands. Everyone knew that it would take some time considering that these two, with massive biceps, always ended up holding on for _long_ minutes doing arm-wrestling before one tricked the other or something.

"I'm going to get us some more drinks," Akaashi said, standing up.

"Ooss!" Oikawa answered, without glancing at him.

He wobbled a little from the alcohol but managed after three steps to clear his mind. He went to the bar where the barwoman, who knew them quite well, grinned:

"Another round? You guys are going to dry my whole stock," she said, pouring glasses lined up together.

"I doubt it would be possible." He replied with a smile.

"You almost did it once, boys. With all these muscles, you need three times more alcohol than most people to start getting _tipsy_."

"I'm not nearly as muscular as them, though. I'm always the first one to drop."

"Still muscular enough, from what that girl over there seems to think!" She continued with a wink.

She nodded discreetly to the other side of the bar, Keiji glancing over and seeing a young girl staring at him with a coy smile.

"I… thank you." He said, a little embarrassed.

He managed to take all glasses in his hands then went back to the table at the exact moment Bokuto managed to get Iwaizumi's arm down. The whole group of players erupted in cheers, attracting the whole bar's attention on them.

"Ooosss!" Akaashi exclaimed as well, just taken in by the good mood and alcohol.

"HEY HEY HEY! Who's the best?!"

"REVENGE!" Iwaizumi shouted with gritted teeth.

"Before that, you need refills," Akaashi said, putting down the glasses.

"Right!"

The thirsty players all grabbed the glasses, almost immediately gulping them down. Akaashi remained standing, drinking more quietly and gaze wondering over to the bar, where the girl was still staring at him. An arm was suddenly draped over his shoulders and Kuroo leaned towards his ear:

"If you don't go get that chance, you're not allowed to leave your place anymore." He started with a grin.

"…I'm not interested, I don't know her." He replied.

"Then, _get_ to know her!" He exclaimed, pushing him suddenly.

Keiji stumbled over his steps, glared over his shoulder at the annoying cat who waved him goodbye then, glanced over at the girl. Knowing she knew he had noticed her, he sighed. He couldn't just turn around and ignore her. He went to her and sat next to her, not a word being said for a moment.

"Can I get you a drink?" She asked suddenly, turning to him.

"Isn't it the man supposed to treat the lady?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd be a real gentleman, then. But consider this: perhaps I just want a good excuse for you to pay me another drink after."

His lips tilted up, a little amused. Taking this as a "yes" to her initial question, she made a sign to the barwoman who brought them two cocktails, sending a cocky grin at Akaashi. They drunk their first drink, then, he offered her another one. At this point, several minutes had gone by, they had laughed and flirted and alcohol was getting to their head.

"Do you… want to go somewhere else after that?" She asked suddenly.

"…I don't even know your name," he replied, avoiding her gaze.

"Aiko." She said quickly.

She flushed in embarrassment, swallowing.

"…Keiji. Akaashi Keiji. And… well… I'm sorry but I don't… I'm not… I'm… I just ended a long relationship." He said.

Aiko stared at him then shrugged:

"Me too. We don't have to do anything, I just want company."

Keiji's lips fell open. He didn't know what to do. He was tempted to just follow her and forget his manners but in the same time… he glanced over his shoulder at his friends who were laughing loudly, still going on and on about the arm-wrestling and who could drink most before collapsing. Kuroo was keeping an eye on him, he made a gesture for Akaashi to check in his pocket and he shooed him away from afar. Keiji's hand went into his pocket and he realized that the sly cat had put some condoms in his pants' pockets. Of course he did. He looked back at the girl and without a word, they got up and left the bar.

"He's finally growing some balls," Kuroo commented.

"Who?" Oikawa asked.

"Akaashi. Looks like it's a setter thing to be cowards." He continued, smirking teasingly.

Oikawa laughed at that, one hand tapping on Kuroo's shoulder, the other holding a half-full drink. Then, he froze, realizing _he_ had been insulted as well.

"OI!"

Kuroo only smirked victoriously.

The following morning, Keiji wasn't surprised to wake up with a headache considering the amount of alcohol he had drunk the previous night, even if he had had worse. He turned around with a moan and froze when he realized that he wasn't in his bed. He wasn't even in a place he knew. He sat up suddenly, before cursing because it made him dizzy. He was naked, in a place he didn't know and considering the way he felt, he…

"I can't believe I had sex with a girl I don't even know…"

"Oh, it wasn't a girl."

He looked up with wide eyes at a guy, wearing only sweatpants in the doorway. He smiled with a shrug:

"That was one hell of a good night, I had no idea I could handle _that much_ pain… and I love it." He added in a whisper.

He winked at Keiji who paled more and more, feeling sick. Then, someone appeared from being the guy, slapping his forearm:

"Ignore my idiot roommate. He thinks that because he's gay, he can hit on all of the guys I hook up with." The girl from last night said, bringing a welcomed cup of coffee to Keiji.

He swallowed hard, grateful he hadn't… _eeww_.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, as the gay roommate left, laughing.

"How do you feel?" Aiko asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

At the moment, Keiji was just glad she wasn't wearing his shirt or something, but her own clothes. He noticed his clothes scattered around the room and vague memories from the previous night came back in his mind.

"Fine, I suppose," he said, realizing he didn't actually mind that much about having sex with a girl he didn't know.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"…No, thank you. But I should probably… I have to go to practice."

"Volleyball, right?"

He nodded and once he had drunk his cup of coffee, even if he didn't actually have practice so early, he decided to get dressed and use that as an excuse. Aiko didn't seem to mind.

"Would you… want to meet again? Coffee, or something…?" She asked once he was dressed.

He looked at her surprised, hesitated then nodded.

"S-sure…"

He looked for his phone, before realizing it wasn't in his pockets, then he looked for his jacket and… his shoulders dropped when he realized he had left his jacket, with his phone in, back at the bar. Hopefully one of his friends would have thought of taking it. Aiko seemed to understand as well, a smile on her face.

"How about… give me your phone number, and I'll text you?" She proposed.

He agreed to it and left soon after, ignoring the gay roommate's kiss he sent his way as he left.

Thankfully, he had his wallet with his underground card and after figuring out where he was, he went straight to the Bokuto apartment.

"Please, tell me you have my jacket." He said as the door opened.

Ayaka leaned against the doorway, an amused smile on her face as he took in her appearance and _she_ took in _his_ appearance:

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked, pointing at her.

"I _am_ dressed! I'm wearing Kou's shirt! And for your information, I also wear panties under!" She exclaimed, lifting up the long shirt that reached her mid-thighs to give her proof.

"I didn't need to know that." He sighed as she let him in.

He took off his shoes and she gave him a cup of tea (the Bokuto didn't have any coffee to keep Koutarou from being tempted) as they sat on the couch.

"I meant, why are you still in pajama when it's so late? Shouldn't be off at Keio? _I_ couldn't make it there because of last night, but _you_ don't have such an excuse." He started, glancing around and noticing a few clothes that were not Bokuto's.

"Because it's Saturday and for the first time in five weeks I can sleep-in?" She said.

"It's Satur–"

"We don't have school today, Keiji-kun," she said, amused as she lifted up her cup of hot tea to her lips.

He closed his eyes, shaking his head and she laughed.

"Well, I was _supposed_ to sleep-in but Kou and Kuroo woke me up when they came back last night. Then they woke me up _again_ when they went for a 'run'. I couldn't sleep anymore so, I got up and then you showed up." She explained.

"Then it's Kuroo who ended up here." He remarked, glancing once again at the clothes left in the living-room.

"I already warned Akane that her boyfriend ended up a stray cat in my home. She's on her way to retrieve him. I'm pretty sure that eighty percents of the reason why they went 'running' is to avoid seeing her while he's still too hangover to function."

" _That_ bad of a hangover? Where are the others?"

"They all ended up at Oikawa's, or so I heard," she answered, raising her eyebrow.

"Shiori-san will have quite the surprise when she'll wake up with all three of them snoring in her living-room."

"The big question is, where were _you?"_ She continued, smiling teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure Kuroo gave you a very detailed explanation," he answered.

"Nope, he didn't, he was too drunk. He did say you had become a man, though."

He rolled his eyes and told his tale. After six years being in the same class, on the same team, following the same studies, the two of them had become best friends. Ayaka was closer to Keiji than she ever was to Ami, and Ayaka was the only friend he had he could talk to without getting teased. Everyone had a tendency of calling the two the _"friendly married couple"_ or the _"duo of dangerously sarcastic businessmen"_ and even Koutarou didn't get jealous, he knew that his friends were only friends and would remain so for the rest of their lives. He respected their friendship and secrecy that he didn't get with either – even if, eventually, Ayaka always ended up telling him everything, considering she had no secret for him.

So, Ayaka was the only person he could really tell in details what had happened the previous night. She didn't judge him, if anything, she seemed a little relieved he had gone out and had fun.

"You know what you need?" She said suddenly.

"If you tell me I need to call back this girl, it's not going to happen. I don't need to get over Ami, we're done and I'm fine." He mumbled.

"You need a distraction, something that's not our boring quotidian or the boys getting you drunk. Why don't you come at the Gala next Sunday? Koutarou and I will go, and you'll get to relax and have fun."

"I'm not sure…"

"Plus, if you're planning on becoming a businessman, _and_ my assistant, eventually you'll have to join this sort of event."

She smiled at him, he looked more desperate than anything, then she nudged his leg with her foot.

"Come on, it'll do you good," she said confidently.

He sighed deeply then nodded, the tiniest of a grateful smile appearing on his face:

"Thank you…"

After Bokuto and Kuroo came back, both looking green after forcing themselves to go for a run despite being hungover – Ayaka was pretty sure the alcohol was still making them do stupid things – and Akane came to retrieve her lost kitty, Keiji finally left the owls alone in their nest, Ayaka nursing her Koutarou back to soberness.

After taking a shower in his new, tiny place, he decided to bring a few boxes in his parents' house. Living on his own, in a temporary place, he couldn't keep all of his stuff so he had told them he'd put some boxes in his former bedroom. His parents still couldn't quite believe he and Ami had broken up but like everyone else, they weren't surprised. Or maybe they were surprised by how easy it had been for the two to finally end things after more than three years together. Bringing up the boxes in his old room, now almost completely empty except for his teenager's belongings and furniture that still hadn't left the place, it brought some melancholy for Keiji.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, thinking back on everything he had lived in this bedroom back when he was still in high-school. How many times did Bokuto come over, or some of their former teammates of Fukurodani, turning the usually quiet place into an overwhelming environment full of shenanigans. He still smiled, thinking back on these almost innocent years when they were still kept safe by their parents and their biggest responsibility and preoccupation were if they could have a girlfriend, their finals and how far they'll go in the volleyball competitions. Gods, they had grown up and had matured so much… Well, _he_ didn't change much, according to what everyone around him said, he had always been mature, after all. But he had noticed the drastic change in Bokuto, Ayaka, Kuroo, even his new teammates he had barely known before, they had all matured into adults…

Reflecting on the last six years, he couldn't help but think of Ami. Despite how sad their story had ended, he'd never forget her or what they had had. They _had_ believed in their story, he _had_ believed in their love despite the obvious signs it would never work out. When Keiji closed his eyes he could still see Ami's face when they'd wake up together, her smile and sparkling eyes when he'd be the first thing she'd see in the morning… He wondered if he ever looked at her this way. Probably not, usually he was the first one awake and if he remained in bed with Ami it was to shake her awake. She was the one always turning over and looking at him in awe…

Keiji shook himself, realizing that lingering on the past was not the best thing to do if he wanted to move on with his life. He didn't regret any of his choices but being in his old bedroom was reminiscing of easier times.

He stood up, about to leave but he stopped at his desk, opening the drawers to put some papers in it. He had forgotten that the first drawer was a gathering of old trinkets, he had probably put it all there without knowing what to do with it. He started to take it all out, finding a dusty picture of his high-school volleyball team. He decided to keep it with him and so, he ended up checking everything that was in this drawer even though he had just decided to not reminisce on the past. From his baby teeth to randoms pencils, there were a little bit of everything, muddled with dust.

Keiji blinked when he pulled out a necklace. It was in silver, with a bird, a dove, hanging from it. He stared at it for a moment, wondering where it came from. It definitely wasn't his so why was it in his drawer? Was it Ami's? His mother's? He couldn't remember. He frowned lightly, trying to figure out when the hell he had ended up with a dove necklace. He vaguely remembered golden hair, a face, blurry from the faraway memory… he didn't actually remember who it was, where he had met this girl but…

Blue eyes.

He remembered her blue eyes perfectly. The shade of vibrant blue that had shaken him, that had haunted him, bluer than a summer sky, the brightest blue he had ever seen, blessed by the heavens…

Then, he connected his blurry memories little by little. These blue eyes from a girl he had encountered a few years ago, keeping her necklace she had dropped, he had developed a crush on her and it had been the first big argument between Ami and him. Back then, they should have known they shouldn't have hang onto an illusion of a relationship.

He wasn't quite sure why but he put the necklace with the dove back into his pocket.

His week went as usual, despite sometimes glancing up at the sky and comparing it to the blue eyes of the Dove. Back when he had met her and had been so disturbed by his crush for her, Bokuto had told him she was probably his "Sowlmate".

Keiji huffed, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity for thinking back on it or even looking at the sky.

 _What am I? A longing teenager?_ He thought to himself.

He had almost forgotten about Ayaka's invitation for the Gala until she mentioned it again. Thankfully he had a proper outfit but she gave him some details. It was an Anniversary Gala organized for the ten years of the Fairchild-Clarkson Group, one of the closest associate of the Kanemoto Group. Because East Asia had recently underwent particularly violent typhoons, the Anniversary Gala had also a benefit purpose. Most guests were rich CEO, athletes and celebrities from around the world but mostly America and Asia – most would probably make donations.

It wasn't the first time he was going to this sort of prestigious Gala, but he had been to only three in his life and he was still nervous. It was almost annoying that Bokuto, who had been going to many for years, was so comfortable around all of these CEO and rich people.

At the entrance, he gave his invitation but was surprised when some waiters presented him trails covered with colorful masks, reminding him of Venice.

 _Ah right, Ayaka-san did mention it was supposed to be a masked ball_ … He remembered, taking the first one he found.

He put it on and joined the rest of the party, the vast room already filled with people dressed elegantly. A few people saluted him, probably not knowing who he was and he nodded back, looking for his friends but with the masks it was difficult. A few minutes later, though, he realized he shouldn't have overestimated his friends. No one else than these two would wear beautiful owl masks.

Ayaka and Koutarou were dressed in order to fit: she wore a long, blue dress and he was wearing an entire black outfit, even the shirt, the only touch of blue coming from his tie and his suit pocket. And obviously, their masks, covering the top of their faces but obviously representing owls in blue, gray and black. They were discussing with people Keiji didn't know but the moment the couple walked away from them, he walked to them.

"Akaaaagshi! I almost didn't recognize you with this mask!"

"Keiji-kun! You came, after all!" Ayaka exclaimed, hugging him quickly, glad to see him.

"You did invite me, I thought it'd be a good opportunity to gain experience."

She laughed, patting his arm:

"Right, but I invited you so you could have fun! Don't over-think things and try to relax, okay?" She continued.

"Nice to see you're in touch with the theme of the former Fukurodani students!" Bokuto exclaimed, pointing at his mask.

Keiji frowned to himself, before he quickly took off his mask, glancing at it. He hadn't looked at it but it represented an owl as well, different from the colorful ones of the couple. It was more discreet, in shades of gray and black – which was why he had taken this one. It had stood out by being so discreet.

"Oh, I didn't realize…" He muttered.

Ayaka covered her mouth, chuckling at whatever she found funny about the situation. Keiji quickly put the mask back on, wondering if people were looking at the three of them and figuring out who they were with their owl masks.

"I did think you wouldn't choose anything fancy but… out of _all_ masks, you grabbed the only one that represented an owl? It has to be fate!" Bokuto exclaimed.

"It's just a coincidence," he replied.

"Oh, Kou, here are Abe-san and Yuuri-san, we should greet them. We'll see you around, Keiji-kun! Try to enjoy the party, okay?" Ayaka exclaimed.

"I will, thank you again for your invitation, Ayaka-san," he answered with a little smile.

Considering that he had a mask on, he felt more at ease. People didn't glance at him thinking "who is this lanky Japanese guy?" as he usually felt when he attended this sort of gathering, instead people glanced at him with a twinkle in their eyes thinking "who is hiding behind this mask?". He was certain that except people who knew each other very well, many didn't recognize acquaintances. It was better this way. It made conversation easier as well. Every time he'd stop somewhere, to admire some beautiful decoration or to eat little by little what was on display on the buffet, whoever was standing on his side would comment and they'd start a conversation. It put everyone on the same level.

Deciding to take some fresh air, he walked to the back garden, illuminated by only a few candles and lights here and there. The flowers were in bloom and with the moonlight and the golden lights, it gave a magical atmosphere to the place.

Keiji reached to take off his mask when some laugh erupted and a couple came out from behind a bush. They looked at him, still chuckling and quickly walked away and back in the ball room. He could still see some people walking around in the garden with masks on. He sighed, he had wished he would be alone enough to be on his own. He continued walking, catching sight of someone running somewhere on his right. A young woman, wearing a long white dress that flew behind her, she seemed in a hurry… Or perhaps she was running away from someone, as if the spell would soon be broken and she would go back to her outfit of simple maiden. Not that he was any different considering he wasn't anyone important.

Perhaps he worried that this girl was pursued by someone, no one would run like that if she didn't have a good excuse, so he walked in the direction she had taken. Not to follow or find her, but just to make sure no one would go after her. But after just a few steps, he realized she had disappeared from view. Her white dress should be easily seen in the mid-darkness… Now curious, he walked around and realized there was a maze. How big was this garden, seriously…?

He hesitated, glancing over his shoulder, where the light from the ball room illuminated the way. Perhaps the girl had gone into this maze. Perhaps… he just wanted to have fun and try to find his way out of this maze. He wouldn't get lost, anyway. So, he entered the maze, going through the labyrinth of bushes going over his head. Quickly, except a few candles here and there, only the light of the moon gave him an idea of where he was going. But as expected, the maze being rather small, he easily found the center. He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening a little. There was a central altar with some beautiful flowers and plants… and the girl from earlier. She had her back turned from him, he could only see her long, pretty dress and her long, curly hair. Blond hair, shining from the candle light, like precious gold.

He was about to turn around and leave to leave her in peace but before he could, she must have heard him because she turned around vividly, gasping.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He hesitated, before realizing that, being foreigner, she might not understand him, " _Um… I'm sorry for arriving suddenly._ " He said, switching in English.

"I-it's all right…" She answered in Japanese.

She had a light accent, but so light it was barely hearable. He was so surprised it kept him rooted where he was. He stared at her but her mask covered most of her face – it represented a bird, not an owl but… a dove. There were actual white and fluffy feathers surrounding her face and except her rosy lips, he couldn't see anything of her face except… her eyes…

Catching a vivid blue, he couldn't help but stare at her a little longer… His heart missed a beat but he quickly looked away. It was impossible. He must have been dreaming. It was the lack of light – from the moon and the candles.

She had been staring at him as well but suddenly, he caught sight of something she was holding and he was stunned to see a camera of high-quality. It looked like a professional camera but he wasn't certain. She quickly put the camera behind her and spoke up again:

"Could you… um, keep this a secret? Please…?" She requested in a quiet voice.

He felt a little weirded out, by the way her intense eyes stared at him and her strange request. And even stranger behavior. But he nodded and as soon as she had sighed in relief, he turned around, coming back on his steps to get out of the maze. The moment he left her presence, his heart accelerated and he felt flushed, cursing himself. He knew it was impossible but he couldn't stop thinking of the necklace of a dove he had found again just a few days ago. It had belonged to this one girl whose face he had forgotten, but he remembered her vibrant blue eyes. So, _so_ blue he had been mesmerized back then…

He didn't realize he stopped walking at some point. The coincidence… it was impossible, right…? But he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that… he might know her. And another memory struck him. Four years ago, he couldn't recall the exact features of the girl who had such eyes, but he _did_ remember a camera. He didn't recall the details of the event but there _was_ a camera, he was _certain_.

Turning around once again, he went back to the center of the maze but by the time he reached it, she was gone. Sighing again, frustrated to not know the truth, or if he hadn't simply dreamt it all, he walked to the center of the maze… He admired what she had been taking in pictures. Flowers set up to look like a fountain, with the moonlight and the golden hue of the candles, it looked magnificent. Eery and magical. His fingers brushed the petals of a red rose, sighing once again before he left the maze.

By the time Keiji returned to the hall, he didn't realize he started looking at the people around more closely, unconsciously looking for the girl. She wasn't the only one wearing a white dress and every time he caught sight of something white, he'd hope it was her, to prove he hadn't dreamt it all, that he wasn't going crazy… but every time he was disappointed. He didn't catch sight of any pair of eyes nearly as blue as his Dove from four years ago, nor hair as golden.

"Hey, hey! Aakeeasghni!"

He stopped and turned around as Bokuto joined him, draping an arm over his shoulders enthusiastically.

"You're having fun?" He asked him loudly, ignoring the people glancing their way.

"I… am," he replied, not feeling quite as heavy as he did a few hours ago.

"Good, good! Did you see Ayaka around? The dance is about to start and I can't find her anymore!" He exclaimed.

"The _what?"_

"The dance, don't worry, Ayaka won't force you to dance until people have stopped being interested in it. You won't show your skills for a little while!" He reassured, knowing Akaashi wasn't comfortable dancing in front of people.

Keiji pouted, knowing that if he didn't find a good excuse to run away or a place to hide, Ayaka would find him and force him to dance. It wasn't that he disliked dancing, but he hated the attention it brought on him.

"I believe I saw her earlier, over there," he said, pointing at the fountain of chocolate.

"She's going to complain about her weight again…" Koutarou sighed but went anyway to find his lovely girlfriend.

Keiji shook his head, considering going back into the maze until the dances were over but it was more than likely it'd go on for most of the evening, if not _all_.

Lost in thought, he bumped into someone who gasped softly as his arm went up to secure the girl from falling… He froze just as she did when their eyes met. He immediately recognize the dove mask he had seen on the white girl from earlier, her hair still looking like golden silk… but what caught his heart off-guard was her eyes. Her bright blue eyes, the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. A shade of blue he could never forget, one that had been branded in his memory for the last four years no matter how hard he tried to forget. Brighter than a summer sky, the purest shade of blue he had ever seen…

His heart missed a beat and he felt himself flush. For a short moment, he felt dizzy before a familiar sensation fell on him, and yet it was a sensation he had felt only _once_ in his entire life. He was mesmerized by the girl's beautiful eyes, unable to look away but she seemed just as shaken up as he was. She had recognized him as the man who had found her in the maze but more importantly, she had recognized him as the young man she had met a few years ago, in a mall in Tokyo, his dark gray-blue eyes engraved in her mind ever since… Her blue eyes sparkled like jewels and Keiji's heart accelerated a little, realizing that she _knew_. She had _recognized_ him and he had been _right_. It was the girl he had met four years ago, whose eyes he had fallen in love with, the same girl who had dropped a dove necklace, a girl he had called his "Dove", a girl for whom he had been teased that she might be his "Sowlmate"…

Just like four years ago, the moment their eyes had met, they felt transcended into another place. They weren't in a ball room during some fancy Gala, they were alone, surrounded by clouds and a magnificent blue sky. They felt peace and reassurance through their veins, their hearts beating strongly, to the same rhythm but it wasn't overwhelming, it was soothing as if finally… _finally_ they had reached the culminating moment of their lives. As if their entire beings existed for this very moment.

"I-it's you…" She whispered, voice trembling a little.

He opened his lips to say something but before he could, a voice resonated loudly – in a micro:

" _The opening dance of the Anniversary Gala of the Clarkson-Fairchild Group is about to begin! If the couples could move to the center of the room, please!"_

Both Keiji and the girl glanced around, suddenly reminded that they weren't alone and were surrounded by people. They flushed, feeling awkward and weird by the reality falling back on them.

People started moving, the ones who didn't want to dance making a circle to leave whoever wanted to dance come closer. Keiji hesitated, not wanting to be separated from his girl after finding her again after so long, but not knowing how to ask her for a dance – they'd be together this way, just a little while longer. Before he could muster the courage, though, she suddenly spun towards him, grabbing his hand.

"Come!" She exclaimed.

She started running, and he followed her blindly, not seeing where he was going, he could only see her. Their hands never let go of one another as they ran back into the garden and straight towards the maze, away from the world and this Gala. Keiji only saw her golden hair bouncing at every step, the flow of her light, white dress against his own legs, her fingers entwined with his, with a soft firmness, as if they couldn't believe they were holding onto each other and yet, didn't want to let go.

Finally, they arrived into the center of the maze and stopped running, both a little out of breath. She turned around, a huge smile on her face, as if amused by the way things had turned out but still, they didn't let go of their hold on each other. Her bright blue eyes met his gray-blue eyes and for a moment, they couldn't breath, they couldn't think, they could only enjoy the sensation of peace filling them.

They were close, physically closer than what would be proper but they didn't seem to care, her breasts brushing his chest, just inches away from being able to feel each other's warmth, each other's breath…

Keiji focused on the only part of her body touching him, their fingers, entwined together, the touch of their skin sending waves of warmth through them. He could feel her steady, strong heartbeat against his fingers. Or maybe it was his own heart resonating through his body.

"I-it is you… isn't it…? T-the person I had met, years ago, near a fountain in a mall…" She started in a low voice.

Her voice was soft, like a feather, the voice of an angel, with a honeyed accent…

He opened his lips to answer but his voice was missing, unable to say _"yes, it was me"._ It felt as if it'd break the enchantment of knowing without words who they were.

So, instead of saying anything, Keiji's fingers tightened around hers and he delicately lifted up her hand and kissed her fingers softly. His warm lips remained against her skin far longer than necessary, his eyes never leaving hers. Even with her mask, he saw her blush a bright red, making his lips smile, amused by how flushed she was from such a simple gesture.

"Yes… it was me…" He answered in a breath.

Her lips turned into a soft smile, both of their eyes shining. It was so unexpected to meet again. It was magical, as if… as if it was fate for them to meet again and have a chance to talk and get to know each other.

Keiji didn't really believe in this sort of things, he was much more rational, soulmates and fate… it'd usually make him scoff and smile at how ridiculous it sounded. But he had seen his friends, Bokuto and Ayaka, finding each other time and time again no matter what. He had seen how Oikawa Tooru and his Sasaki Shiori's encounter had been determined for years, fate constantly bringing them back together… Part of him _wanted_ to believe that maybe, just _maybe_ , some people were _meant_ to be together, that they were soulmates and that when life got in the way, fate would push these soulmates back together.

Meeting this girl years ago, having such a huge crush on her, spending years trying to forget her without ever forgetting the blue of her eyes and keeping a trinket from her… meeting her again now… Perhaps there _was_ a little bit of fate in their meeting again.

He couldn't know if there was fate, but he couldn't take the risk to lose sight of her again. He was truly fascinated by her and he wanted to know her, to know _all_ of her. And it couldn't be with masks on their faces, keeping their expressions and emotions hidden.

Keiji reluctantly let go of her hand, reaching for his mask and slowly took it off, revealing his face to her. She observed his face, taking in his slightly curly hair falling over his forehead, the wise shape of his eyes, the sharpness of his nose and cheekbones softened by an angelic face…

Too lost in her admiration, she startled when he moved swiftly, putting his mask on the altar behind them. She glanced over her shoulder, observing the dark gray owl mask. Then she looked back at him just as he lifted up his fingers hesitantly.

"M-may I…?" He asked to be sure she'd want to reveal herself.

She gave the slightest of nod, in awe at his gentlemanly manners. He slowly approached his fingers to her mask, delicately taking it off her face… and just like the first time they met, her face was revealed to him, this time from behind a mask rather than a camera. Some golden curls fell over her face, not held back anymore by her mask, her round, beautiful, blue eyes looking up at him. Her nose was a little curvy, her cheeks were full and red, her lips smiling so shyly.

"…You're as beautiful as an angel…" He whispered.

His heart beat madly when he realized the words that had escaped his lips before he could control himself. He was about to apologize when his Dove smiled brightly, hiding her smile behind her hand, glancing down quickly under the compliment. He was out of breath.

"W-what is your name?" Keiji asked, flushing once again.

She opened her lips to answer when a laugh resonated nearby, probably someone a little too drunk getting lost in the maze. Both glanced at the direction from which the laugh had come from.

"AAYAAAAKKA LOVE OF MY LIIIFE!"

"Shhh! _Koutarou!"_

Keiji opened wide eyes, realizing the people approaching were his friends. His Dove gasped as well and she quickly whipped around, running off in the opposite direction. He tried to follow her but something fell at his feet and he found his mask. He bent down to retrieve it, then was about to run after his Dove when Bokuto and Ayaka appeared at the center of the maze, both freezing when they saw him here.

"Oh! Fuck! The place is already taken, Ayaka!" Bokuto exclaimed, part of his suit disheveled – probably the deed of his girlfriend whose hair was quite a mess as well.

"Keiji-kun? What are you doing here?" She asked curiously.

He just wanted to run away, to catch up with his Dove and to avoid seeing his friends, a little drunk and obviously aroused.

"I… I was about to go!" He said, a little awkwardly.

He turned around but Bokuto had already caught up with him and surrounded his shoulder with his arm, keeping him in his iron grip.

"Hey, were you with a lady friend? Sorry to ruin your moment, Casanova!" He exclaimed, actually looking sorry and panicked he had cock-blocked his friend, but then he furrowed his eyebrows, "But that's karma coming back to bite you in the ass for all the times you kiss and cock-blocked me and Ayaka! You deserve it, bad Akaashi!"

He glared at the setter before laughing, almost hysterically, patting strongly his chest until Akaashi felt like his ribcage might break. Ayaka suddenly appeared, grabbing her boyfriend's arm and chuckling at his words:

"Shh! Koutarou! Don't tease him!" She exclaimed.

Koutarou immediately let go of Akaashi, forgetting about him and focusing on Ayaka, taking her in his arms and holding her a little too close for it to be considered innocent.

"Akeeasghi! Did you know that Ayaka had been conceived against a tree? We were looking for a tree as well! And you know, we're going to conceive all of our babies against trees!" He continued.

"Koutarou! We already talked about that, and we won't make it a family tradition!" She exclaimed.

"Mmm? Are you sure? Are you?" He asked teasingly, leaning down to kiss her.

 _Were you drunk or sober when you talked about making it a family tradition?_ Keiji wondered to himself, sending a side-glance at his friends who were quickly heating up despite him being here (they had totally forgotten he was even here at this point). Unfortunately, Bokuto was capable of bringing up the possibility of making babies against trees a family tradition even _sober_.

Keiji quickly walked away, the couple not realizing his absence while they continued their business. As soon as he was away from them and from the maze, he looked for his Dove, but the more steps he took, the more panicked he felt. He looked everywhere in the garden, in the ball room, even in random halls and near the restrooms, but there was no sign of her. He couldn't find her and when the evening drew to an end and the people started leaving… no matter how long he waited in the entrance, hoping to see her leave, she didn't appear… He stood there for hours, holding onto the mask he had taken off her face.

He looked down at it, heart and mind in turmoil, not even understanding why he felt so many emotions over the disappearance of a girl he barely knew, no matter how connected they felt… He was caressing the feathers when his friends, who were done making out and that the alcohol had subsided a little, stopped, surprised to see him stand and watching the people leave.

"Akaashi? What are you doing here?" Bokuto asked, curious.

"I didn't expect you to stay here so long, it's almost over," Ayaka added.

"I… I… I don't know…" He answered awkwardly, looking down once again at the mask of Dove he was holding.

She glanced quickly at the mask he was holding, and despite her mind foggy by alcohol and exhaustion, she understood that he must have been waiting for someone.

"She's probably gone already…" Ayaka said softly.

"Probably…" He realized, nodding to himself, "I should go home."

"My driver will take you home if you need…"

"No, thank you, I have my car waiting for me. I didn't drink much alcohol so I'm fine. I'll be fine."

And before they could add anything else, he turned around and hurried out of the place. Of course she was gone already, or he would have crossed path with her, at least when all the guests were leaving. Then, his mind wandered off… he wondered if she had realized he had wanted to go after her. Did she wait for him? Did she look for him? What name had she been about to answer?

The following morning, he felt groggy from how late he had gone to bed because of this awfully long gala. He went to get his necessary morning coffee and his eyes rested on the two masks he had brought back. His own, and the dove mask he had taken off his Dove, finding her again years after their first and only meeting. He would almost believe it had been a dream if the mask wasn't here to prove it all.

She might not care for him, she might not…

He thought back on her eyes, not just the vibrant shade of blue that shook his heart so deeply. But the emotions he had seen in her eyes, last night. She had been as amazed, as fascinated by him as he by her. She had been about to answer his question, she would have asked his name if his stupid friends hadn't interrupt them in their drunken foolishness. Perhaps she was as curious about him as he was about her. There was only one way to find out.

With a surprising determination, he put down his mug of coffee and got dressed, quickly going to the one place where he might find an answer.

Ayaka looked surprised to see him arrive suddenly in her office at the Kanemoto Group's Tower.

"Keiji-kun?" She asked, blinking to see him here, "Today is a day off, you didn't have to come."

"Then why are you working here when you seem so hangover?"

"I was just passing by to get something. You look very… keen on asking me something. What is it?"

He realized she wasn't wearing any make-up, or an outfit she would normally wear in the office. She really was just passing by. He had caught her right in time.

"I need to look at the files of all the guests of last night's Gala." He said.

She looked even more surprised, watching him with big eyes.

For every evening, every dinner, every gala, a list of guests was shared and most of these guests would have files. So that they'd know who they were dealing with. If most of the guests had a file, it meant his Dove might have one. Which meant he could find her.

"Well… I… I don't actually have the list of guests, or all their files. It wasn't a gala organized by the Kanemoto so I don't have all the information. I can remember a few people I saw there. Why do you need these files?" She asked curiously.

"I… I need to find someone," he admitted, realizing it sounded incredibly selfish.

"I… don't suppose it was a someone you need to find for business matters?" Ayaka concluded, a light of understanding appearing in her eyes as she remembered him staying late and keeping a mask with him.

He shook his head with thin lips, knowing she had understood. Ayaka took a deep breath and seemed to think deeply, trying to remember if she had seen Keiji with someone she knew last night.

"I saw you talking with several CEO and at some point one of their daughter but–"

"She was wearing a white dress, and her mask represented a white bird. Golden hair and the most beautiful blue eyes you have ever seen." He said quickly.

Ayaka stared at him, lips falling open in shock to see him so vehement on finding this girl. Blond hair, blue eyes and white dress…? It sounded like…

"There were a lot of people with white dresses but… a mask representing a bird, you said?" She inquired to be certain.

"Yes, a dove," he nodded.

He was about to take out the necklace of dove he had taken with him, about to tell Ayaka that it was the same girl he had met years ago but before he could do that, or even register the confusion and slow understanding on her face, the door opened behind them.

"Ayaka! Did you get me the… files…?"

Ayaka looked up and Keiji turned around, his heart missing a beat when he saw her. Golden hair, bright blue eyes, wearing casual clothes but… but she was as beautiful as the previous night. She stared at him, as shocked as he was to find him here again.

"Ah, Addie! You… you… you two know each other…?" Ayaka hesitated, glancing between the two who stared at each other intensely.

Keiji let out a heavy breath, without breaking eye-contact with his Dove. _Addie_. He knew who Addie was. _Adelaide Fairchild_ , Ayaka's best friend. For the last few years, Ayaka constantly told him he should meet her _"best friend Addie"_ but every time, _he_ couldn't make it or _she_ couldn't make it. Unknowingly, the girl he had called his Dove four years ago, had been within his reach all along. She had been _his_ best friend's best friend. Adelaide Fairchild also was the daughter of an American diplomat settled in Japan and the niece of one of the most powerful CEO of the world – but at the moment, it didn't matter to him. All he knew was that he could have known her years ago but they only passed each other, sometimes by mere minutes. Four years ago, when he had met her and admitted to Bokuto what had happened, he had assumed it'd be impossible to find _one_ girl in the entire population of the world but _all along,_ they had been living parallel lives to each other. They could have met dozens of times already and yet… _and yet_ …

Ayaka seemed to slowly understand what was going on. Addie had asked her to know the files to find a guest from whom she didn't know the identity and hadn't been invited by the Clarkson-Fairchild. Being Japanese, she had hoped it'd be a guest of the Kanemoto Group. Her only clue had been an owl mask. And Keiji had suddenly showed up, asking to look up the same files, to find a girl with a dove mask.

Considering the two seemed too shocked to move or say anything and even less notice Ayaka being in the same room, she quietly stood up, grabbing her stuff and bag.

"The files you asked are on the desk… but I don't think it's going to be necessary so… I'll just leave you. Keiji-kun, don't forget to lock the door on your way out" She said, slipping out of her office.

The moment the door closed, it brought back Keiji and Adelaide back on earth. They looked around, flushing a little nervously then back at each other.

"I'm sorry… I… I should introduce myself," he suddenly said.

He opened his lips to say his name but Adelaide smiled lightly:

"Akaashi Keiji… right?"

He nodded, a little stunned she'd know him. She looked amused at his expression, a smile dancing on her face:

"I… I heard a lot about you… from Ayaka, and Koutarou-kun…" She admitted before realizing she hadn't said her name either, "A-and I'm–"

"Adelaide Fairchild… I… I know…" He finished for her.

They smiled at each other, a little timidly, a little awkwardly. They finally knew each other's names. Akaashi Keiji. Adelaide Fairchild.

Keiji suddenly reacted, breaking their long staring.

"Um… would you… like to… take a coffee? Or tea, or anything, really. And not necessarily _now_ , anytime… you want…" He said, sounding a little awkward.

He suddenly realized he had never asked out a girl before, for a casual tea or more – the two girlfriends he had had had been the ones to go to him. He felt weird, not quite knowing what to do.

But Adelaide smiled, and he was instantly reassured:

"A coffee… _now_ … would be perfect…" She answered.

They smiled, starting a few slow steps towards the door until he hurried to open it for her. She smiled to him thankfully, both feeling like it might not be the first coffee they'd take together. They hoped it'd the first out of thousands more.

It felt so strange, sitting there, and drinking a coffee, with the young woman he had called his Dove for so many years right in front of him. Until now, neither had said anything, just quietly sipping on their coffees. It wasn't that they didn't have anything to say or ask, but they were still too stunned by the realization that they could have met years ago to think of anything.

Akaashi Keiji. Adelaide Fairchild.

They looked up and immediately looked away when their eyes met. Both flushed a little, Adelaide smiling shyly.

"I… have your mask," he suddenly spoke up.

"O-oh, right, I… totally forgot about last night." She answered, glancing down nervously, "Did you…"

Her voice trailed off, too shy to ask him outloud what she had hoped he had done.

"I looked for you," he answered, making her look up in astonishment, "I… I tried to find you but I had assumed you were gone…"

"I… I wasn't. My uncle asked my help and by the time I was free to look for you, it was late and I couldn't find you." She explained, letting her fingers brush her cup of coffee.

"I was waiting in the hall in the hope to see you leave," he said.

They both smiled and chuckled, realizing that once again they had missed each other when they had been so near.

"If you… want your mask back, I could… give it back to you," Keiji continued, not sure how he could ask her out for another coffee – or something else.

"I-it'd, I'd be happy to," she answered with a smile.

The ice was broken and they fell into an easy conversation, both smiling and flushing, not seeing how much time had gone by until the sky had turned orange. Keiji proposed to drive her home but she had her driver waiting since she had arrived and after making sure she was in safe hands, he went back to his own place. His heart full of emotions he didn't quite understand, his head full of thoughts he couldn't make sense of and excitement pulsing through his veins. He had never felt this way, about anything, anyone, _ever_ … He shook his head, forcing himself to stay calm. So far, nothing had happened, Addie was just an acquaintance, they had met twice already in fateful circumstances but they mostly met thanks to both knowing Ayaka. He couldn't start overthinking things, or get ideas. Plus, she was younger than him, two years – it wasn't much but she was just going out of high-school. Perhaps she would study back in America. It was the holiday right now which meant that she might not even stay in Japan – Ayaka had mentioned a few months ago that she hoped Addie wouldn't leave Japan.

A few days later, Keiji and Adelaide met again, _officially_ to give her back her mask. _Truly_ , just so they could see each other again. They easily fell into another conversation and after a long walk side by side when they talked about everything and nothing, they went their own ways. Keiji held tightly the necklace with the owl dove in his pocket, he had had the intention to give it back to her but he hadn't dared doing so. It felt like giving her back her necklace would mean ending the link that had bound them together, that they might never see each other again. He had one good reason to see her again if he ever felt desperate enough to use this necklace as an excuse. He still had thousands of questions to ask her, he still had millions of things he wanted to talk to her about. With the longing gaze she had thrown his way before disappearing in the train, he had thought, had _hoped_ she felt the same way. Perhaps they could meet again. He hoped they'd meet again.

They did.

 _Once upon a time, an owl met a dove and fell in love…_

* * *

 _So, I had said it'd be a 2 chapters story but... I failed. It'll have a third and final chapter, which I do not know when it'll be posted... "_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter~_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


End file.
